Treasures Of Oregon: Book 1 of The Mystery Bros: Authors Cut
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Join Dipper, Mabel and thier little brother Tyrone as they face off against Bill Cipher, and save the lives of many. This is the revised and redone version of Treasures of Oregon. This was the way it should have been. Think of this as an Author's Cut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tyrone got up from bed in pain and ready to vomit. Unfortunately he drank way too much the day before. He ran to the bathroom and puked for two minutes. Tyrone felt sick to his stomach and was disgusted for this. He stripped off his clothes and took a long shower. After his shower, he felt cold and seriously unhappy with a lot of things. His mind drifted to many thoughts. Thoughts of self loathing for example. He cursed himself, and even pinched his arm with frustration. Tyrone did that every once in a while. He then left the bathroom and headed downstairs. His mother and father were waiting for him in the living room and Tyrone knew he was already in trouble. When ever his Parents wanted to have a word with him, the three of them would end up in a big family fight.

"Tyrone, we need to talk." Said Mrs. Pines. Tyrone sat down on the couch next to his mother and his father was facing them on the other couch across the coffee table. He was in no mood for his parents lecturing him, but he knew he was already in the deep end. Mr. Pines stepped forward and pulled out an empty can of beer in front of Tyrone on the coffee table. Tyrone knew where this was going.

"Mom, Dad. I know what your going to say." Said Tyrone. "No. Don't you dare." Said Mrs. Pines. "Son, how many cans did you consume last night?" asked Mr. Pines. Tyrone didn't answer. He simply nodded. "A ton I guess." He replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other in concern and she got closer to Tyrone's body. She sniffed him a bit and shook her head. "You reek of beer Tyrone. You didn't wash off the scent." She said.

Tyrone looked down at the floor. He was in mix of shame and anger. "Why don't you mind your own business?" thought Tyrone to himself.

"Tyrone, when your Mom and I arrived from our business trip, we found you lying on the living room. At first we thought you had another seizure, but when we saw cans of beer here on the table, and in the kitchen, we figured you got drunk. Now I ask you; why did you get drunk last night? Who did you have over? Those two kids from down the block? The weird ones obsessed with video games?" asked Mr. Pines. Tyrone shook his head. "I was alone. As always." Said Tyrone.

"As always Tyrone? As always?" asked Mrs. Pines. Tyrone decided not to continue talking. He knew he would get in trouble for saying more things and a verbal battle against his parents was not going to go well. "Tyrone, your already 17 years old. You need to get your act together. Dipper and Mabel are both 19, and they are ready to face the world." Said Mr. Pines.

Tyrone looked up at his father. "You never let me go with them to visit our Uncle. I would have been fine." Said Tyrone.

"No. Dipper and Mabel were not ready to take care of you and your Uncle wouldn't know what to do either. And we are not talking about them now. We are talking about you." Said Mr. Pines.

"You were the one who brought them up." Said Tyrone. Mr. Pines angrily hit the coffee table with his fist. "Darling…." Said Mrs. Pines giving her husband the "eye". Mr. Pines took a deep breath. "Don't argue. We did it to keep you safe. Also, the beer you drank and that attitude you have now is not you Tyrone." Said Mr. Pines.

Tyrone had enough. He got up from the couch and ran up to his bedroom. "Tyrone!" cried Mr. Pines. Tyrone slammed the door behind him and locked his bedroom door. He ran towards his bed and screamed in his pillow. Big Mistake. Both his pillow and bed reeked of his body odor and the scent of beer. Instead, Tyrone threw the pillow and angrily threw a shoe to the closet. He then began to cry. Like a little boy.

After an hour or two passed, Tyrone grabbed his phone and listened to the song he was hearing too before he drank beer. It was his favorite song "Melancholy Hill from the Gorillaz. He loved their music. Tyrone sat down and listened to the lively tune hoping that it would cheer him up. Sadly it did not. On that day, Tyrone stayed in his bedroom, locked up and in a way, relieved to be alone. But at the same time, he was hurting himself way too much. Both Physically and emotionally.

Ever since Tyrone was little, his brother and sister, Mason (Dipper) and Mabel were sent away every summer to visit their Uncle in Oregon. He lived in a town known by many names. Boring Oregon, or just the woods. Others have called it by it's ominous yet weird name: Gravity Falls. Tyrone always wanted to go, but was never allowed to. Mostly because of his condition. Tyrone hated himself for that and started to develop feelings of self loathing and sadness.

That day, when Tyrone drank the beers was the first of many more days where Tyrone would do things that were not fine for his well being. Little by little, Mr. and Mrs. Pines were noticing changes in behavior. Really bad ones. For starters, Tyrone started to ask questions about death and occasionally make a joke about it at the dinner table.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines wanted to get help. Tyrone was having problems, and they were afraid they wouldn't be able to solve it. They decided to go visit a professional one day and Tyrone stayed home. That was when everything changed.

And hour before they left, Mr. and Mrs. Pines asked Tyrone if he wanted to go with him. He refused by shaking his head no. The Pines expected as much. Despite their hesitation on leaving Tyrone alone, they decided to leave and seek the help he needed.

Tyrone sat on the couch doing nothing. He was deep in his sad and lonely thoughts. Tyrone felt like he was ready. Ready for his plan. He already chose. Tyrone got up slowly and walked down into the garage. Tyrone looked around and finally found what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and opened them, only to let large tears flow down his cheeks.

Tyrone slowly walked up to his father's hunting rifle. He wanted this. He wanted to end it all. He loaded the rifle and Tyrone heard a loud clicking noise and felt the rifle was heavy in his hands. Tyrone sat on the floor, closed his eyes, placed the rifle on his mouth. He was ready. But somehow, one way or another, there was a moment of hesitation. Tyrone began to think once more. What would happen if he shot himself? What will his Parents do? What will happen to Dipper and Mabel once they learn of this? Would anyone truly miss him if he dies? Tyrone placed the rifle down. He didn't want to go through with this at all and he felt stupid for even considering suicide.

Just then he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned and screamed. Right in front of Tyrone was a young man. He was wearing elegant and formal clothes with a Sapphire glowing ever so brightly on his neck. He looked as if he came from a play or a comic convention even. However, he was not smiling. He was observing Tyrone and suddenly spoke. "What you did was very brave. Impressive." He said cooly.

Tyrone felt fear in his gut and stood his ground. He wasn't sure if this guy was serious, or if he was some demented loser from the street.

"Who the hell are you?!" cried Tyrone. The stranger laughed and placed his hand on Tyrone's shoulder. Tyrone felt chills down his spine feeling the stranger's cold hand. It was if he was feeling a snow ball on his shoulder.

"First off, you are still far too young to die and second, I need you to do something for me in the future. You are an important chess piece to my plan." Said the stranger.

"What? What do you want?" asked Tyrone, which was all he could say. The stranger laughed. "I am Sa- The Bogey Man." Replied the stranger.

"Sa? You mean…. You're the Devil!?" cried Tyrone in fear.

The Bogey Man began to laugh and placed his finger tips on his forehead. "No. I'm actually a human, trapped in this dark body. It's a very long complicated story." Said the Bogey Man.

"Tyrone? How did you know my name was Tyrone?" asked Tyrone in fear.

"I have been watching you and your family for quite some time fool. For years I have been watching and recounting your steps at every turn. Your brother and sister are actually the ones I'm stalking, but then I turned my attention to you. It seems strange that your family goes on vacation and leave you behind." Said the Bogey Man.

Tyrone didn't know what to say. The Bogey Man really was watching his family life. "Were you trying to end it all because you couldn't go with your family? If so, that is a lame excuse to kill yourself." Said the Bogey man coldly.

"No. That is not the reason." Replied Tyrone, rather hurt for that remark. "Then explain to me why you wanted to spread your brains here in this cold garage?" said the Bogey Man.

"I'm lonely. I have Epilepsy. I get seizures every now and then. I'm tired of it. All I wanted to do was…" Tyrone stopped himself and couldn't continue.

"Then I have a remedy for what ails you." Said The Bogey Man. He placed his stone cold hand on Tyrone's forehead and whispered some mumbo jumbo. Tyrone then felt his brain freeze uncontrollably, as if he was drinking a really cold beverage. Tyrone didn't know what to say. He was stuck between doing something, or just standing there. After one agonizing minute which felt like forever, the Bogey Man let go of Tyrone's head and the boy opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" asked Tyrone. "I simply froze the part of your brain where you have the seizures. I hope it works. I never tried to heal someone since I got this power long ago." Said the Bogey Man.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrone. "Never mind about that. Now about your payment." Said the Bogey Man.

"If it's money you want, I have a little bit in my piggy bank." Said Tyrone, feeling relief yet fear at the same time.

"No. I don't want money. I want your sister." Said The Bogey Man. Tyrone froze instantly. "What?!" cried Tyrone.

"You heard me. I want your sister! She is the key to getting what I want. As a matter of fact, I need her to be my bride!" demanded the Bogey Man.

"Absolutely NOT!" cried Tyrone. The Bogey Man smiled. "Absolutely YES!" he replied.

Tyrone fell on his knees. "What have I done." He cried. The Bogey Man also got on the floor. He smiled wickedly, until for a moment, something happened that Tyrone failed to see. The Bogey Man's face became warm and there was a sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry kid." He said, but not in his normal voice. This was the voice of a real human. Tyrone heard that voice and instantly looked up. The Bogey Man was gone.

Tyrone got up and tried to process what just happened. This was not normal. This was weird, and this was supernatural. He wanted to tell his family about this… but they wouldn't believe him. How would they? Dipper always believed in conspiracy theories, but even he would think this was probably all in Tyrone's head. Mabel may not have believed him either, even though she was easier to talk to than Dipper.

Tyrone was all alone on this. He knew he had a family to save… but that night, he only thought of one remedy. He took a quick shower, and went to bed, hoping that this was a dream. This was no dream. This was a nightmare. And the Bogey Man's face appeared in it with his dark crooked smile and on his forehead, a glowing triangle with an eye. It winked and blood oozed from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel Pines were on the bus, now heading back to their hometown. It was yet another summer full of mysteries and making new memories. Mabel was on the phone with her boyfriend Ben, and Dipper was texting his good friend Soos.

"So you want me to spread the posters in town?" he texted. Soos replied back. "That would be great dude. But watch out for angry security."

Dipper chuckled as Mabel hung up. "Hey Dips, we did get that gift for Tyrone right?" she asked. "Yeah. It's in my suitcase. But we could have gotten him something better you know. He's too old for stuffed toys." Said Dipper looking at his unique twin sister.

Dipper and Mabel were twins, but they were very different. Dipper was fond of the mysterious, and conspiracies while Mabel was always living in her fantasy world full of gllitter, unicorns, glow in the dark stickers and rainbows. She was innocent and very pure at least in her own mind.

Dipper thought of himself as an Einstein of sorts. However, despite their differences, they got along really well and their love was what put them together through countless trials. They only wished that Tyrone was there with them for that.

"What are we going to do when we get back home? Should we tell Tyrone about…. Everything?" asked Mabel.

Dipper shook his head. "He wouldn't believe us. Maybe when we were still kids, but now? It's not that easy." Said Dipper.

"I know. But I feel bad for leaving Tyrone at home while we both go on adventures back at the falls. Uncle Stan and Uncle Ford always wanted to meet him, but they never got the chance. They are still in their travels and we are still…. Gosh I'm thinking. I don't like to think a lot. I'm turning into you!" said Mabel.

"But we can always try. He is old enough to be with us now. We just need to talk with Mom and Dad if we can take him with us next summer, or sooner. We have been thinking of going next February to Gravity Falls. I did promise Pacifica that I'll go." Said Dipper.

Mabel smiled. "How is that going for you?" she asked.

"Great. Pacifica and I are really… I like her." He said sheepishly.

Mabel smiled. "I'm glad. She wasn't all bad. He family was awful, that was all." Said Mabel.

"Too bad Gideon is with someone else. With Grenda right?" said Dipper.

Mabel chuckled. "I'm so glad that creep is over me. He's cool, but he was jerk. I'm so happy there isn't someone else out there that's crazy for me." Said Mabel.

"Except for Ben. He's so into you and maybe you could tell him to back off?" said Dipper. Mabel shook her head. "My life, my business." Said Mabel.

"Okay." Said Dipper rolling his eyes and then smile. Mabel and Dipper both began to laugh and then they made it to their stop.

Dipper and Mabel Pines had a big secret. In fact, since they were only twelve years old, they had kept it. Long ago, when the twins were sent to Gravity Falls to stay with their uncle, Dipper found a journal containing entries and studies of Gravity Falls. During that summer, Dipper and Mabel have been through countless adventures, and along the way , they made new friends and enemies.

Their friends were Soos, Melody, their Uncle Stan and Ford, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, and other residents from the town. Their enemies included the despicable Gideon, the wretched Northwest family, and ultimately the evil triangle himself, Bill Cipher.

During their adventures, Dipper and Mabel grew close and discovered the true meaning of family. A lesson they have tried to pass on to their parents and their little brother, Tyrone. However, their parents were always busy at work.

As for Tyrone, he grew farther and farther away from them with each passing year. When Summer arrived, they would go back to Gravity Falls leaving Tyrone behind. Mabel and Dipper protested many times to take Tyrone with them, but their parents refused. This time, the twins wanted to take Tyrone with them. Have him experience an adventure of his own.

When they arrived back home, their parents greeted them with hugs and kisses. "Mom, I bought this for you." Said Mabel handing her mother a sticker album.

Mrs. Pines smiled warmly, knowing her daughter will always be the same no matter how old she was. "Thank you dear. I'll put it away with my other sticker albums you brought me over the years." Said Mrs. Pines.

"Well son, did you take care of your sister like we asked?" asked Mr. Pines to Dipper seriously. "We are back in one piece Sir." Said Dipper.

Mr. Pines shook his hand firmly and hugged him.

At last, Tyrone was coming to greet them. He was not expecting to see them that morning. However, when he came downstairs, his eyes widened with glee. He was in his usual light green shirt and wearing space ship PJs. "Hey you guys." Said Tyrone, with a big smile.

"Hey little brother! How are you?!" said Mabel as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine. You guys?" said Tyrone.

"We are tired from the trip as usual. But we brought something for you." Said Dipper as he opened up his backpack and gave Tyrone something nice.

It was a large dark green hoodie with a yellow tree on the center. Dipper handed it to Tyrone and he smiled with delight. "This is really cool! Was this from the gift shop?" asked Tyrone.

"Nah. We made it ourselves. Well to tell the truth, we bought the hoodie and Mabel placed the yellow tree there. We know how much you go for the Oregon Ducks, so we thought you would like to wear it since the Super Bowl is coming up." Said Dipper.

"Now that's my son! Thinking ahead." Said Mr. Pines with pride.

Dipper turned around. "I'm not into football, but why not give Tyrone a nice present since we all are going to see the super bowl here at home?" said Dipper.

Tyrone decided to try on his hoodie and fit like a glove. "Looking good bro." said Mabel. Tyrone was excited. "I'm going to see myself in the mirror." Said Tyrone as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

He was looking at his reflection with happiness, knowing his brother and sister were still looking out for him. For a moment, he forgot all about what happened a few day ago. But, in an instant, Tyrone felt a chill down his spine as he saw what appeared to be a shadow moving in the shower curtain.

Tyrone turned around and saw nothing. He turned to see the mirror and his mouth dropped in fear. The Bogey Man was standing right there! Instead of Tyrone's reflection, there he was, looking at Tyrone with that cold stare of his and his yellow eyes glowing ever so brightly.

"She has arrived. I will drop by to collect her." He said.

"Piss off!" cried Tyrone.

The Bogey Man began to laugh. "I will, don't worry. I'll give you and your family time to socialize. But know that I will eventually return." Said the Bogey Man as he vanished and Tyrone could once again see his reflection. Tyrone ran outside of the bathroom and ran into Dipper, who was holding his backpack.

"Woah easy there! Tyrone, are you okay?" asked Dipper who was dumbfounded by Tyrone's reaction.

Tyrone didn't know what to say. He was still processing what just happened. "Tyrone?" asked Dipper alarmed as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Tyrone reacted quickly. "What?" he asked.

"Ty, are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine dude." Said Tyrone, rather weakly. "Thank goodness! I thought you were about to… you know. Hey, but you look scared. Are you okay?" he asked.

Tyrone got Dipper's hands away from his shoulders. "I'm… fine. But… can I talk to you later in the afternoon?" asked Tyrone. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah of coarse. Whatever you want." Said Dipper, a little confused and worried as Tyrone turned to leave.

Later that day, the Pines went out to visit friends at a hospital and left Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone at home. Mabel was in the living room looking through her old photo album of matching costumes with Dipper. She smiled as she was looking at the clever designs and costumes she and Dipper wore through the years. "Look at those costumes Dipper. Remember when we wore them?" asked Mabel.

"Your looking through that old album again? Geez Sis, when will you ever grow up?" asked Dipper. He never was fond of those costumes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Delicate, but you don't seem to appreciate my creativity and our fond childhood memories. When we are old people and forget our names and age, you will regret saying that to me." Said Mabel.

Dipper chose to ignore her. He sat down and drank a soda in the couch. "Hey, did Tyrone seem a little off to you?" he suddenly asked.

Mabel for once looked at Dipper and nodded. "He was a little jumpy after we gave him the hoodie. Was he excited, or terrified. I'm confused." Said Mabel.

"I don't like this. Tyrone doesn't look okay to me. We have to ask him what's going on." Said Dipper.

Mabel stood up. "I'm worried now. I remember something Bill said back at Gravity Falls. You know, the last time we faced him?" said Mabel.

Dipper nodded. Bill Cipher, their old enemy, was a demon who crossed dimensions and he was defeated many times by the Pines. However, after his ultimate defeat five years ago, he kept coming back, and with new ideas to take over. Recently, he found a way to cross through dimensions using portals in a special cave only in Gravity Falls.

"I remember Bill saying things about someone trying to harm us. But then I punched him and sent him flying into a fiery portal. That was it." Said Dipper.

"But he did say he was going to come back. Dipper I'm scared. What if he managed to get out of Gravity Falls?" asked Mabel.

Dipper froze. Bill Cipher was an enemy who was always one step ahead of them. "I don't know." Said Dipper.

Tyrone was in bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling that he was losing his mind. He closed his eyes, and saw the Bogey Man's face, and smile. Tyrone would open his eyes and he would see him, standing in his bedroom, laughing and walking back and forth.

"Get out of my head!" screamed Tyrone, placing a pillow in his face.

The Bogey Man got closer to Tyrone, and he could feel his cold and icy presence. The temperature in his bedroom dropped down and the Bogey Man's placed his hand on Tyrone's head.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Tyrone. I want Mabel. And I won't give up until she comes to me." Said The Bogey Man.

"Please, leave us alone. I can do something else. But please leave." Pleaded Tyrone.

"Leave you? Did you forget what I did for you? I took away your epilepsy! You should be grateful! I never met such an ungrateful kid like you." Said the Bogey Man as he froze Tyrone's head. Tyrone felt his entire body freeze up and he felt cold in his bones and skin. He even felt his nose runny. Tyrone got his blankets and tried to cover himself, but the blankets were no use.

The Bogey Man however felt something behind him and as he turned around, he saw Dipper and Mabel standing in the door way, with angry looks on their faces.

"You!? You're here!? Why here?!" cried Dipper. "

I thought I told you I want nothing to do with you, Pervert! Or should I say, Booger Man!" cried Mabel. She grabbed a hardcover book from Tyrone's night stand and hit the Bogey Man's on the head. He released Tyrone and he felt his body go back to normal temperature instantly. The Bogey Man defended himself by an angry Mabel who was hitting him with all she got with the book.

"Give it to him Mabel!" cried Dipper. Tyrone couldn't believe what was going on. He was confused and horrified seeing this powerful man get beaten up by his goofy sister.

"You will not take Tyrone from us! You won't!" cried Mabel.

The Bogey Man then floated towards Tyrone's bedroom window and sneered. "I have other ways to get you to come to me! Rest assured Pines, I will return and I will have my revenge!" cried the Bogey Man as he floated through the window and he was gone.

"Tyrone, are you okay?" asked Mabel.

"No! I'm not Okay! I'm terrified and confused! You two know him?!" asked Tyrone with his eyes wide with fear. Dipper nodded. "Yes we do. In fact, we have some explaining to do." Said Dipper.

"It's a long story Tyrone, but please whatever we say, don't tell Mom and Dad. This is between us. And you have to have an open mind to what we are going to tell you." Said Mabel.

Dipper sat on the bed and Mabel was sitting on the floor sit crossed applesauce. Dipper let out a breath and began his tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Do you remember when Mabel and I were sent to Gravity Falls five years ago? Well, when we arrived, Uncle Stan was running his cheap tourist trap, the Mystery Shack along with two of our closest friends, Soos and Wendy. When we arrived, he made us do chores and clean up rather than play and have fun. One day, as I was in the woods, I found a journal, hidden away in a tree stump. It just so happened that the journal had entries about the town we were in. Gravity falls was not your average town. It was town full of wonder and magic. The entire place was run by magic and by it's dark ruler. More on him later. As the days went by, Mabel and I had seen countless things happen in Gravity falls. We met knomes, found weird animals, and even met time travelers and giant Minotaurs. I forgot to mention we met Dinosaurs.

As the summer rolled by, we then learned something about our Uncle Stan. He was hiding a giant machine in the basement of his tourist trap, and was trying to get it to work to bring back his brother. Our uncle. Uncle Stanford. We also learned he was the author of the journal and he was trying to stop Bill Cipher, the dark ruler of Gravity falls. He is a creature from another dimension who came to Earth do destroy it. We defeated him five years ago and after that, Gravity Falls went back to the way it was. Or so we thought.

We promised our uncles and friends never to speak of the weird stuff in town and kept it to ourselves. Every year that we return, something is always up. Bill kept coming back, and we always stopped him with the help of our friends. This summer, we made a new enemy. This guy, this thing, he calls himself the Bogey Man and he kept appearing before us and always asks Mabel for her hand. We don't know what he wants exactly, but one thing we do know, he's probably friends with Bill. His eyes glow yellow and that is proof enough for us.

Dipper stood up and observed Tyrone closely. He looked at both Dipper and Mabel with his eyes wide with wonder, and confusion. He shook his head in disbelief. But they were finally telling him what he wanted to know for so long. He didn't know if he wanted to smile, or panic. Dipper and Mabel just told him that they all are in grave danger.

"Now Mabel and I were considering telling you the truth for a while now, and the timing couldn't be perfect. I know it's all hard to process. Believe me, I have been there. But Tyrone, we need your help more than ever. Please tell us. How do you know the Bogey Man?" asked Dipper.

Mabel got up and sat next to Tyrone in the bed. Tyrone looked at both his brother and sister and didn't know what to say. "Your telling me there's more than him? There's that thing… Bill?" asked Tyrone.

"Bill looks like a nacho. He's got one eye and stuff. Don't worry, he's puny." Said Mabel.

"The Illuminati Triangle!?" cried Tyrone.

"Not exactly. He's more of a trickster and bad guy than that. But there are theories." Said Dipper.

Tyrone cleared his throat. He was about to tell them how he met the guy, but then he remembered how he met him.

"I met him through a dream. And he keeps on bothering me ever since." Said Tyrone.

"Through a dream? He could do that?" asked Mabel terrified. Dipper turned to her.

"Could be a possibility." Said Dipper.

Tyrone didn't feel right lying to them. He decided to man up a little. He cleared his throat again and told them the truth.

"Actually, we did meet. In the garage." Said Tyrone.

"The garage?" asked Dipper with his arms crossed.

Tyrone looked at Dipper and Mabel. He knew he had to tell them. He had to man up. He prepared himself silently for their reaction. He whispered: "To get Dad's rifle."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks.

"You were going to hunt with Dad? He hasn't done that in like, forever!" asked Mabel.

Dipper shook his head. "What were you doing with Dad's rifle?" asked Dipper. Tyrone noticed his tone of voice was sounding a bit alarmed.

"I was going to…. Use it." Said Tyrone.

Mabel's eye's widened in disbelief and she placed her hand on Tyrone's back.

"Tyrone….." she said sadly.

Tyrone closed his eyes and he could hear Dipper and Mabel holding their breath.

"I wanted to end it all okay! I was sick and tired of always being alone! In the summers when you two were gone, I didn't know who to turn to! I was alone without you two! Mom and Dad isolate me from the world! I can't even go out and enjoy a nice day in the sun! And I'm sick of having these stupid seizures! It's so freaking hard!" cried Tyrone. Tears were slowly dripping from his eyes and he held both his hands, shaking like a leaf.

Dipper and Mabel sadly looked at him and Mabel got close to her little brother. "We're so sorry for leaving you like this." She said softly.

"I put the rifle down. I couldn't do it. And while I was thinking, he appeared out of nowhere." Said Tyrone drying his eyes.

"And he told you about me and what he wanted?" asked Mabel.

"Yes. But he didn't say much. He just said he wanted to look for you and take you away. But that was after we made a deal." Said Tyrone.

"A deal?" asked Mabel.

"Before I knew what he was after, we made a deal that he would take my seizures away. He halted them, but for the time being. And that when he told me." Said Tyrone.

"That lowlife! Using your condition to take me away." Said Mabel.

Dipper quickly grabbed both Tyrone's hands. They were cold as ice. He looked at his little brother deep in his brown eyes and softly whispered to him.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"I feel confused. And afraid." Said Tyrone.

"Tyrone, we are so sorry. We didn't know how miserable you were. If we had known, we could have just kidnapped you with us." Said Mabel.

"No. It's not your fault guys." Said Tyrone.

"It's no one's fault. Tyrone, please tell us what you feel to us. Okay? You know our story now. And we know yours. No more secrets between us all." Said Dipper with a smile of assurance.

Mabel, Tyrone and Dipper then shared one big hug. And Tyrone felt like he was on top of the world for the first time ever.

Not very far from where the Pines lived was a small neighborhood that was in the roughest part of town. Many of the folk who live there did their best to keep their homes clean and welcoming. Young gangsters roamed the street in hopes of taking over another's territory and children were always playing with an adult close by. Mateo Garcia was sitting down on a small bench outside the apartment where he lived. He was drying his tears away after a very bad and long fight between his parents. He saw how his father hit his mom,and how she pleaded for him to stop. Mateo tried to defend her, but got hit instead. He was outside, trying to hold in all the anger and frustration. In a moment, his brother Marcos arrived and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said.

Mateo didn't reply.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Said Marcos.

Matt looked at his brother sadly. "He does this every time. Why does he hurt us all like that?" asked Matt.

"You know Dad. He used to be a member of that gang down there. You see them?" said Marcos pointing at the direction of a group of young men walking down the street, cussing and saying obscene jokes for pleasure.

"Yeah. He used to be them huh? He still is. Those creeps come over from time to time for beer." Said Matt.

"Mark my words Matt. We will get out of this hell hole. You'll see." Said Marcos.

Matt turned to his older brother in disbelief. He wanted to believe in his brother, but he didn't feel like he could put his faith on him.

How? When?! We're still kids Marcos. If anything happens to Mom…. I wouldn't know what to do." Said Matt.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." Said Marcos as he scratched himself.

Matt nodded and stood up. "What are going to do in the meantime? Asked Matt.

Marcos looked up at the sky and smiled. "Wish upon a star." Said Marcos.

"Marcos, have you been on drugs? Why wish on a star?" said Matt shaking his head, but chuckling at Marcos's strange resolve.

"I saw it in a movie once. If you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true." Said Marcos.

"That's crazy talk. Have you been watching those stupid princess movies?!" asked Matt.

"Ah, but you don't know the power of the wishing star. In fact, legend has it that the star on the sky is actually a woman named Linda the Night Star. She dances in heaven as wishes come to her and she begins to grant them one by one." Said Marcos.

"You think the wishing star is an actual lady? Now I'm convinced. You are on drugs!" said Matt.

Marcos laughed. "I did drink a little bit of Dad's beer, shortly before he went ape on us." Said Marcos.

Matt laughed. "Star night, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might…." Marcos started to say his wish.

"Marcos, don't be crazy." Said Matt rolling his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish with might, or was it I? Anyway, I wish…. I wish for Me, Mom and Matt to go someplace better. Far from Dad, the gang members, and all the junk that happens in our world. Please Linda, hear my wish." Said Marcos closing his eyes and moving his body dramatically.

Matt chuckled, and then out of the blue, their father walks out in the balcony. He sees Marcos dancing, and slaps him very hard. Marcos looks up with no fear in his eyes and their father began to call him names and began to hit him. Matt stepped in, but he too was slapped in the face and both boys suffered abuse that night.

In their bedroom, Matt and Marcos were staring at each other as they sat on their bed. They both had to share one since the space there was very small. Matt had bruises in his arms and face and Marcos had a giant black eye.

He then smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Matt weakly.

"I just realized…. When we go to school, we'll just say we fought with a gang. We'll be legends man!" said Marcos.

Matt liked the idea. "The Teachers are going to worry with our faces like this." Said Matt.

"They don't ask. They will think we did get into a fight." Said Marcos.

"Yeah. I suppose so. But… I don't know." Said Matt.

Marcos realized that Matt wasn't as strong as he was. Emotionally, Physically, Matt was very weak, and scared. The abuse he endured really took a hold on him.

Marcos quickly scooched over to Matt in bed and hugged him tightly. "Sleep. Take it easy." Said Marcos in a soft whisper. Matt nodded and went to sleep right in Marcos's arms. He felt safe and secure with his big brother. Nothing was going to separate them. Nothing at all. Matt closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. ………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day, Dipper grabbed his journal from his bookshelf. The gold plated hand on the journal with the number three engraved on it was a familiar site to Dipper, as if saying hello to a dear friend.

Long ago, this journal helped him solve so many mysteries and legends back in Gravity Falls. It was destroyed during the big fight against Bill Cipher. But by some miracle, it came back, along with the other previous journals. Dipper and his Uncle Ford couldn't explain how they materialized, but in the end, they decided to use this to their advantage against Bill and his mechanizations.

Ford and Stan were now famous travelers going around the world seeking adventure and Dipper missed them both terribly. He did get to see them from time to time with Mabel when ever they go to Gravity Falls. They attended Soos and Melody's wedding a few years back. And recently they stopped by Gravity Falls for a quick refill on supplies. If only there was a way to contact them. They never bothered to own a phone. Ford wouldn't know how to use one, and Stan would refuse to pay phone bills. In fact, he would even counterfeit many IDs to get free upgrades and such.

However, after a little reminiscing, Dipper was disturbed by Tyrone's revelation. Both he and Mabel just discovered that Tyrone was about to kill himself. Dipper sat down and began to think long and hard. Usually, he would stick his nose in a book reading about conspiracies and such. But this time, he was thinking about his brother. He wanted to help him. He wanted to make him feel better, but Dipper just lost himself in his thoughts.

He opened the journal and kept turning the pages to find anything related to the Bogey Man. He had hoped that maybe that would take his mind off things for a bit.

Like that was ever going to help.

He spent a good while looking at each entry and looking over the old notes. Dipper decided to jump a few pages, but then he stopped. He remembered that there were some pages he personally liked to avoid. Mostly the ones that talked about Bill Cipher.

The name echoed in Dipper's mind. He did not want to think about him now, but the stakes were very high. He needed to know how he can help his family. How he can save them, if there is a chance. He turned the pages to see ancient drawings of Bill, and his likeness. Dipper then got to the part he hated most of the journal. Two really dark pages with red blood written all over saying: "BILL WAS A MONSTER! BILL IS EVIL! DON'T TRUST BILL!"

Dipper felt fear looking at this distorted part of the journal. He turned the page, only to see blood drops all over the pages. His Uncle's blood. In the entry, he claimed his eye was bleeding because of the deal he made with Bill. Dipper remembered how those pages used to give him nightmares as a kid. But as he looked through the horror, he could not find the Bogey Man written anywhere.

Dipper closed the journal and felt a chill running down his spine. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled briefly. He shook his head knowing all too well that he was not alone in the room.

"Show yourself. I know you're here." Said Dipper.

Just then, a golden and glowing triangle appeared into thin air and a giant eye opened with a red pupil in the center. The triangle had stupid little arms and legs, yet he floated comically in the air like a piñata at a kid's party.

"Well, well well! Well! Well Well Well! If it isn't little Dipper Pines all grown up! Bravo good sir!" sneered Bill Cipher.

His voice sounded like an echo and his eye glowed red looking straight at Dipper. He was not impressed and he folded his arms, not showing a sign of nervousness.

"You still look like a nacho." Said Dipper under his breath.

"So, how long did you figure out that I was there?" asked Bill pointing at the wall where he was hidden.

"Long enough." Replied Dipper. He wanted to play safe with Cipher. Bill was really good at twisting his words and the mind.

"Now I ask you this. How long were you spying on us?" asked Dipper.

"Oh aren't we the suspicious one? Well I'll have you know that I just arrived here. I came the moment I felt my page open up." Said Bill.

He then pointed at the journal with glee like a boy pointing at a new toy at a store. "The journal entries where Ford wrote in blood. You see, I cursed him ages ago knowing that his blood was eventually the key to get me back to this world. The journals here are cursed with knowledge and wisdom beyond your own comprehension. But you wouldn't know that would you Pine Tree?" said Bill.

Dipper shook his head again. "I don't really care why your still alive. But I can use you to my advantage. What do you know of the Bogey Man?" asked Dipper.

Bill's eye didn't move. He had no expression, but the pupil in his eye turned small as if he knew what Dipper was talking about.

"The what now?" asked Bill scratching his side.

"The Bogey Man?" said Dipper.

Bill got into a thinking pose and floated back and forth into the room.

"He's around?" said Bill to himself. Dipper got that, but he didn't ask any questions.

"Who is he?" asked Dipper, hoping to get another hint.

"He's a manipulative fool that only cares about himself! And for the record, he only wishes to bring chaos into the world. Just like yours truly!" said Bill as he dramatically made hand gestures with his stupid little arms.

"So you do know him." Said Dipper. Bill floated in the room back and forth and started to talk to himself. He mumbled and whispered a few things that made no sense. "Bill?" asked Dipper.

The Triangle stopped and stared at Dipper real hard. "The Bogey Man is someone you will eventually meet again. He won't give up until he has what he wants." Said Bill.

"What is it he's after and why does he want my sister! You know something, tell me!" demanded Dipper.

"Let's say the Bogey Man's motives are unclear at the moment. Even I don't know what's in his agenda. He's just as maniacal as I am." Said Bill. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling.

"In other words, you know nothing. Thanks a lot." Said Dipper.

Bill eyed the journal and got close to it. "I have been trying to get my hands on the journal, and now for some unknown reason, I don't need it anymore. I wonder why? Is it because I'm more powerful than before, or what?" said Bill.

Dipper felt disturbed at what Bill just said. "What was it you just said?" asked Dipper.

Bill looked at Dipper with a cold stare and his large eye was now growing red. "I'm more powerful than before. It appears you have two enemies to face." Said Bill as he grabbed the journal right from under Dipper's nose.

Dipper instantly tried to pull it back, but Bill flew up into the ceiling and laughed. "But more power wouldn't hurt!" he exclaimed.

Bill greedily rubbed the journal towards his person and Dipper watched in disgust as Bill made suggestive noises and began to say inappropriate things.

"Oh yeah. Now we're talking. Yeah sweet baby, open your deep dark secrets for me." He whispered like a lunatic.

After he had his moment of triumph in a "weird" and disturbing way, his eye scanned the journal. "At long last, after years of waiting, I can finally open it!"

As Bill opened the journal, a flash of light beamed out of it and blinded Bill. The triangle screamed in pain as he dropped the journal and Dipper caught it. "What the heck! What did you do to the journal?!" cried Bill.

Dipper was just as confused as Bill. Something protected the journal from being opened! But whatever it was at the moment, Dipper didn't want to think. He needed to get Bill out of his house and fast.

"I know one thing! Maybe your not meant to open the journal after all!" cried Dipper. Bill looked at Dipper with rage.

"You did do something to the journal! Give it to me! And I will give you riches beyond your imagination! I can give you fame! I can name you professor! Heck, I can even make that ginger girl to love you! Anything!" cried Bill. Dipper shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit Bill. You are still a coward. Get out of here! Or I'll open the journal again!" cried Dipper as he opened the journal and the beam of light quickly hit's Bill. He then hissed like a cat, and Bill quickly vanished into thin air. Dipper closed the journal and turned around. Bill was no longer in the room and that put him at ease.

"What happened?" asked Mabel who came into the room with Tyrone.

"Bill was here, but he's gone." Said Dipper.

"Wait, the triangle guy?" cried Tyrone.

"Relax, the journal got him out. It burns him for some reason." Said Dipper with a smile.

"Good, but now what?" said Mabel.

Dipper shook his head. "I don't know. The journal has nothing on the Bogey Man, and Bill didn't want to share anything." Said Dipper.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Said Tyrone as he picked the journal up and looked at the drawings and journal entries.

"Well, what ever is going on, we'll just find a way to stop him and Bill." Said Dipper.

"Great, now we got two enemies." Said Mabel. A little moment later, Mabel's phone vibrates. "It's Ben. He wants to take me out to dinner." Said Mabel.

"It's fine with us, but by yourself with him? What if the Bogey Man is watching?" asked Tyrone. "I'll be fine. If he comes out, I'll beat him up. Simple as that." Said Mabel.

"Take pepper spray or a bat. Anything! I don't want to end up being the Bogey Man's brother in law." Said Dipper.

"Imagine that Dips. What if Mabel and Bogey man get married? We might end up getting Bogey Nephews and nieces!" said Tyrone.

Dipper pushed his shoulder with a laugh. "Shut up Ty." He said.

"Then you two are cool if I go with Ben." Said Mabel.

"I think it's fine. As long as your with him." Said Tyrone, still looking at the journal. He was amazed at how detailed those pages were. He saw the drawings of the monsters, and the people who live in the town of Gravity Falls. He shook his head as he read some entries and descriptions of the place. He heard of the journal from Dipper, but he never actually got to see it himself.

Tyrone looked up at Dipper and Mabel holding the journal in his hands, showing them a page.

"You guys faced every one of these creatures?" asked Tyrone.

"Most of them." Replied Dipper.

"Don't mention the Knomes." Said Mabel.

"The what?" asked Tyrone.

"Never mind about that. Mabel, take your phone. And stay with Ben at all times." Said Dipper. Mabel saluted. "Yes Sir!" she said. She left the room and the boys stayed behind thinking what to do next.

Ben arrived and was in his car waiting for Mabel. He was a humble young man who had a small job at a local ice cream shop, was kind to kids, most adults called him the hometown sweetheart, and he was just a wholesome young man. Mabel loved the guy for that. Most guys however were not big fans; Dipper included. Ever since she started dating him, Dipper always gave him the eye. Ben didn't mind. He understood why Dipper was protective though.

Mabel got in the car and kissed Ben on the lips. They then drove off into the neighborhood.

"So, where do you want to eat?" asked Ben.

"Someplace where we'll be safe." Said Mabel.

Ben turned to her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's the Bogey Man again." Said Mabel. Ben's eyes widened and understood.

"So he's still bothering you and your brother?" he asked.

"Not just me and him, but my little brother Tyrone also." Said Mabel worriedly.

Ben nodded. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I don't think so. As long he's away from all of us, we'll be fine." She replied.

"Is Bill Cipher involved?" asked Ben.

"We think so. He bothered Dipper a few minutes ago. But he's gone for now. The journal our Uncle gave to Dipper has some sort of light coming from it." Said Mabel.

"If you and your brother know what your doing, that's fine. But still I'm worried." Said Ben.

Mabel turned to him and smiled. "Remember the day we first met? Where was it… oh yeah! That pancake restaurant back in Gravity Falls! You were helping your aunt." Said Mabel.

"Yeah. I practically lived in that restaurant. My aunt raised me along with her cats. I remember when she used to call your uncle and she would pass the phone to her cats. That was so funny!" said Ben.

Mabel laughed. "I didn't know you existed until we both ran into each other and you dropped those pancakes on the floor." Said Mabel.

"Yeah. Good times." Said Ben.

"How's your aunt?" asked Mabel.

"She's fine. She still works in that place and she always calls me to come back home to her. Maybe one day I'll go. And your uncle still talks to her over the phone. Actually, she calls him first. He said he wanted to visit her next summer." Said Ben.

"That would be funny. If Grunkle Stan and your Aunt married. That would be something." Said Mabel.

They both chuckled and smiled for a long time. Mabel felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Dipper and Tyrone were both scratching their heads and didn't know what else to do.

"I'm lost man!" cried Tyrone as he slammed a journal out of frustration.

"Me too. I don't know what else to do unless…" Dipper was thinking.

"What?" asked Tyrone.

Dipper opened the first journal and found a page of an orb. A DARK orb. The word dark was capitalized. He showed the page to Tyrone.

"What of it?" asked Tyrone.

"This thing, for what I have read can actually turn you superhuman." Said Dipper.

Tyrone grabbed the journal from Dipper's hands and read it aloud.

"The DARK orb. A hidden gem found only in the darkest part of Gravity Falls. Hidden in the abyss of the Dimensional Caves, this orb was locked away in chest with chains. However, the residents of the forest have warned me that this orb has the ability to turn people dark, and give them superhuman power as if they were creatures of the night. They warned me never to lay a finger on it because if one where to touch it, your soul and body will be lost in the abyss of hate and sorrow for all eternity."

Tyrone looked at Dipper with confusion. "Are you sure this is it?." Said Tyrone.

"This entry was written days before Mabel and I were born. A lot can change in this time. I have a theory. Maybe someone found the chest and used it. The Bogey Man is that someone." Said Dipper.

Tyrone then had a troublesome thought. "Are you saying that… the Bogey Man became more powerful?" said Tyrone.

"Maybe. The question is why is he interested in us? Why does he need Mabel? Why us?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe because you and Mabel were Bill's enemies. Maybe he was there when you guys defeated him the first time and maybe he took an interest in that." Said Tyrone.

"That could be a possibility." Said Dipper. Tyrone shook his head. "Listen Dips, I think we need to take a break. Mabel and Ben are okay together and it's just you and me now. The Bogey Man can't attack us now can't he? I mean all he does is appear and talk." Said Tyrone as he grabbed the TV remote.

"How can we relax at a time like this?" said Dipper.

Tyrone patted his brother's shoulder. "You worry too much. Take it easy. You beat Bill many times. How is the Bogey Man any different than a nacho with stupid little arms? I never met the guy, but from what you described, I bet you he's just a half pint." Said Tyrone.

"Your right. I should take it easy." Said Dipper as he closed the journal and sat next to Tyrone. His phone vibrated and he saw it was a message from Mabel.

"I'm alright. I'm with Ben now."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief and Tyrone switched channels. The then stopped at a channel that caught his eye. A car accident very close to home.

Tyrone got the volume up a bit. "Hey! That's close to our old school!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, you and I walked there to play in the park nearby. There was an accident there…." Said Tyrone who was suddenly interested in the scene.

On TV the new reporter was telling the news as follows: "…the two cars collided as the silver car sped up. Reasons for this are unknown but there was a family riding the silver car. A married couple and their two boys. We are sad to say that the parents and one of the boys died in the crash, but one of them survived. He is currently at OHSU under medical supervision………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mabel returned home with Ben by her side. "Ben, how are you?" asked Dipper, trying to sound nice. Ben shook his hand with a smile.

"Very Good Dipper. Thanks. How about yourself?" he asked gently. His voice was very smooth and comforting. Dipper never liked that. But he couldn't help himself. He secretly admired Ben's manners. "I'm good. Thanks for asking." He replied.

Tyrone stood by the TV and simply said "Hey."

He was still watching the news and turned off the TV. He stood there next to the couch thinking about what he just saw. A little boy just lost his family in a car accident. He realized that if the boy ever woke up…. Tyrone shook his head. He couldn't imagine the pain the boy must feel. He then started to think about himself, and about his decision earlier that year. Tyrone wondered what would have happened if he really did pull the trigger on the rifle. He imagined his parent's faces, and Dipper and Mabel. Everyone would have been devastated. Tyrone left the living room and got into his bedroom. He felt cold and sweaty. He sat on the bed and began to breathe.

"Tyrone?" asked Mabel who walked in the room. Tyrone looked up with his sweat running down his face.

"Ben left. But so did you Tye Dye. Everything okay?" asked Mabel.

"Tye Dye? Really?" asked Tyrone, who was dumbfounded by the new nickname Mabel started to call him.

Dipper came into the room with his arms crossed. "Did you really have to tell Ben about our problem?" asked Dipper.

"C'mon Dip! Ben came from Gravity Falls. He knows a lot like us!" said Mabel. Dipper breathed hard. "As long as he won't get in trouble because of us." Said Dipper.

"You don't want to be responsible for his safety?" asked Mabel.

Tyrone tried to concentrate on the conversation, looking at both Dipper and Mabel. He heard them mumble and talk and argue and then all in a sudden, he fell on the floor.

"Tyrone! Wake up!" cried Mabel.

Tyrone didn't respond right away. He had a really bad headache. He knew what just happened to him. Another seizure. Tyrone's head was processing a lot of things and something got him startled. He had a seizure. One that shouldn't have happened. The Bogey Man told him he halted them. But, it really didn't surprise Tyrone much. The Bogey Man was angry that he didn't get what he wanted as payment.

"Thank goodness your alright." Said Mabel hugging Tyrone.

"Mabel! Let him breathe!" snapped Dipper.

"Sorry. Got excited for a second there!" said Mabel as she stood up like a crazy person.

"Tyrone, do you need water or something?" asked Dipper.

"No, I'm good." Said Tyrone. He looked at his pants and saw that they were wet. Tyrone blushed and turned away.

"It's okay. No big deal." Said Dipper.

"I'll get some fresh clothes." Said Mabel.

In the bathroom, Tyrone stripped off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked into it deep and hard. Tyrone overheard Dipper and Mabel talk outside the door, although a little muffled.

"Did he take his pills?" asked Dipper.

"Do you remember what Tyrone told us? The Bogey Man was supposed to have stopped his seizures." Said Mabel.

"Right! I forgot. That bastard must have brought them back." Said Dipper.

Tyrone then heard Dipper and Mabel walk away from the door.

About an hour had passed and Tyrone was looking at his reflection once again. He noticed he had deep lines under his eyes and he looked really sickly. Tyrone breathed in deeply. This was already an all familiar sight for him.

He walked downstairs and met Dipper and Mabel sitting on the couch. They stood up and greeted their brother warmly.

"I'm sorry guys." Said Tyrone softly.

"Tyrone, get some sleep. We'll have to regroup again and think what we should do next." Said Dipper.

"I'm fine. We can think now." Said Tyrone.

"You are in no condition to think or do anything Tyrone. You need some rest. Go and get some sleep. You need it." Said Dipper patting Tyrone's shoulder.

He shook his head fiercely. "Say we go to sleep, the Bogey man will eventually come after us!" said Tyrone.

"He won't do it. We slept many times and we both know a fact. The Bogey man also needs to sleep and so does Bill. We're safe here." Said Mabel.

Tyrone looked at the futon close to the couch and saw the page with the dark orb drawing. He quickly realized something.

"Hey guys. That entry Dipper found… about that dark ball." Said Tyrone.

"What dark ball?" asked Mabel.

"What about it Ty?" continued Dipper.

"The Bogey Man….. are you guys sure he's…. Supernatural? Like all of him?" said Tyrone.

Dipper and Mabel shook their heads. "Bill and the Bogey Man seemed to know each other. I guess they do have something in common." Said Dipper.

"Yeah. Maybe they have slumber parties and exchange evil schemes." Said Mabel with a joke.

Tyrone chuckled, but Dipper was not amused. "That would be stupid, but funny at the same time." Said Dipper, admitting Mabel's joke was funny for once.

"I have a theory. But it's a little stupid." Said Tyrone.

"Let's hear it out." Said Mabel.

"The Bogey Man... what if he was human like the rest of us?" said Tyrone.

"That can't be. "said Mabel with a scoff, which was so unlike her.

Dipper shook his head. "I don't think that's a possibility. Like we said, Bill knew the guy for a long time. How is it that the Bogey Man is human?" said Dipper.

"It's just a thought. There is so much of him we don't really understand." Said Tyrone.

"We are thinking way too much over this guys." Said Dipper.

"Yeah and the worst part is that we all are staring to sound a lot like you Dippinsauce!" said Mabel.

"What do you mean?" snapped Dipper.

"We are starting to come up with theories and explanations to everything! That's so you!" cried Mabel.

"It's true we are turning into you." Said Tyrone.

"Thanks a lot dorks." Said Dipper.

In that instant, the three Pine Siblings felt their living room was getting really cold. Tyrone shivered.

"Who let the window open?" he asked while he rubbed his hands.

"Hey, is it just me, or is our living room turning into a refrigerator?" asked Mabel.

"It is. And that's because we got company." Said Dipper as he grabbed a blanket and covered himself.

"Hey! I should wear that!" cried Mabel.

Just then, a deep voice came into thin air.

"Well, isn't this a touching family get together?"

Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone got close to each other and the Bogey Man appeared right before them.

"What do you want? And get out of our house you Booger Man!" cried Mabel.

"Boogers? Really?" asked Dipper.

"Now is not the time for your arguments guys!" cried Tyrone.

"Mabel, I have come for…." The Bogey Man was suddenly interrupted by Tyrone.

"Shut the hell up!" he cried. Dipper and Mabel gasped and covered Tyrone's mouth.

"What our dear brother meant to say is… Buzz off dude! I like already have a boyfriend!" cried Mabel.

"Tell us who you are! Are you human?!" cried Tyrone.

The Bogey man began to laugh. "Another time then! I only appeared to freak you fools out. I'll give you more time since I'm feeling strangely generous today." Said The Bogey Man as he opened a portal and left without a word. As he did, the living room went back to it's normal room temperature.

"Maybe we should all sleep in the same room tonight to be on the safe side." Said Mabel.

"Agreed. Tyrone can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor with my trusty sleeping bag." Said Dipper.

The three siblings quickly made way into Dipper's room and they got two large sleeping bags.

"Hey, what about Mom and Dad. What will they think seeing us all in the same room?" asked Tyrone.

"We'll just say that we are having a sleep over party." Said Mabel as she blew a few balloons from her closet.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "They might think it's suspicious." Said Dipper. "Do Mom and Dad know about Gravity Falls?" asked Tyrone, hoping the answer was yes.

"No they don't. We promised everyone back there not to talk about anything at all." Said Dipper. "If we did, they wouldn't believe us anyway." Mabel.

"It would be a lot easier if they knew. Maybe they could help if we try." Said Tyrone.

"I'll consider it." Said Dipper as he rolled into this sleeping bag. Mabel looked at Dipper's bookshelf and pulled one of his books which happened to be a mystery book.

"Please treat my books with kindness. That one especially. It was highly expensive." Said Dipper.

Mabel looked at the book. "This one? Why?" asked Mabel.

"It's the first edition!" cried Dipper. Mabel nodded and started to read. Well to look at the pictures.

After an hour had passed, Tyrone and Dipper were fast asleep and Mabel was wide awake. She realized it was already late. In fact, her parents never arrived home.

She went into their bedroom and there was no one there. She tried the garage and the car was not there either. She even checked outside and still no car in the parkway. This bothered Mabel a whole lot.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familiar voice.

"Not now Boogers." Said Mabel turning to the Bogey Man who standing there in the doorway. Mabel was not afraid of him. In fact, she was ready with a small can of pepper spray and a baseball bat in hand.

"Your parents have been frozen." Said Bogey Man. "What?" cried Mabel. "When they arrived in the hospital to meet with their sick friend, I froze time itself in there. They are still inside the room, talking and conversing and when the it's over, time restarts again! In other words, to make thing easier for you to understand, I made time repeat itself in the room! They are gossiping non stop twenty four seven!" said The Bogey Man.

"How evil! Wait, but your plan has a flaw! The doctors and nurses will see the room and they will find a way to stop the time loop thing!" cried Mabel.

"Yes and I even cursed the hospital itself. No one knows about the room except me!" cried The Bogey Man. He then laughed triumphantly and waved his cape like a maniac. Just then, Mabel hits his head with the bat. The Bogey Man surprisingly felt the pain and cursed.

He turned and saw Mabel swing her bat all over the place. She was really pissed! The Bogey Man quickly froze her. Mabel couldn't hit him. She couldn't even move! Her muscles, joints, and mouth were frozen! She was stuck! Panic quickly ran all over Mabel.

The Bogey Man had one hand on his head and the other was moving in a weird position as if he was casting something else.

"I never thought you had some fight in you. It's sad that I had to use my power to stop you! Forgive me, but now it's time. We will go to the fated door, the Treasures of Oregon! In that door, there lies a dimension that is said to be the end of all!" said the Bogey Man.

Mabel tried to cry, but she was frozen. The Bogey Man opened a portal and just then, something unexpected happened. A light beam appeared just now and the portal disappeared. The Bogey Man was taken aback. "What in the world…" he said. The portal was gone. He tried to open another one, but the portal wouldn't open. Something was not allowing the portal to materialize.

"You! Your doing this! Do you have magic!?" cried The Bogey Man to Mabel. Mabel couldn't answer and she watched in horror as the Bogey man ran up to her and pulled her frozen body to the front door.

"I'll try outside. The portal has to work there!" cried The Bogey Man.

When they went out, he tried to open the portal again, but nothing happened. "What's going on?!" he cried in desperation. He used both hands to cast a portal, but nothing happened. He kept on trying, but nothing seemed to have worked. He started to grow desperate and started to scream.

"What's going on?! What's that noise!?" asked a neighbor who opened their bedroom window. The Bogey Man quickly pulled Mabel and they both went into hiding in the house's shadows. He looked at Mabel in the eyes and demanded an answer. "What are you doing?! Is this you!?" he cried.

Mabel couldn't speak. The Bogey Man quickly unfroze her mouth. "Spit it out! Are you doing this to me?!" he cried.

"Heck no!" she cried. The Bogey Man tried again.

He wanted to open more portals, but nothing seemed to have worked. He was so lost in his craze that he completely forgot about Mabel. She started to scream for help and the Bogey Man began to panic.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he cried.

"Help! Call 911!" cried Mabel, hoping to get the Bogey Man away. The neighbor who woke up at the noise did just that and in an instant his phone exploded and he quickly fell back to sleep. The Bogey Man made sure of that. He turned around hoping to get Mabel, but instead he saw salt fly towards him. Dipper himself was outside throwing the salt and then he grabbed a red amulet from his pocket.

"I read that anything evil can be weakened by the red amulet of Spira! Take this!" cried Dipper. The Bogey Man tried to open a portal once again and this time it worked. "You will all pay for this! Mabel, you will be mine! Dipper, you will suffer my wrath and as for your precious Tyrone, I'll make his life miserable by returning his disease to him!" cried The Bogey Man.

"What?! You already did! He had a seizure a few hours ago!" cried Dipper who was shaken by that remark. The Bogey Man stopped. "What did you just say?! He had one!?" cried The Bogey Man. Dipper nodded.

"No!" cried the Bogey man as he looked at both his hands. "This cannot be… I can't lose this power! I can't!" cried the Bogey man. Mabel and Dipper stood there looking at the Bogey Man who was disturbed.

"I'll come back! I'll come back!" he cried as he vanished again into thin air.

"What just happened?" asked Mabel. "I have a theory and it's going to sound out of this world. The Bogey Man "is" human like the rest of us. There is something giving him power." Said Dipper.

"The Dark orb! And that explains why Tyrone had the seizure in the first place! Remember he took the disease away?" asked Mabel.

"I don't think that he did. He must have frozen that part of Tyrone's brain, but the magic is gone. That means we have hope! We just need to find a way to stop him for good." Said Dipper.

Mabel jumped with joy and Dipper turned around with a hint of disappointment. "And why did you leave the room? He almost had you!" cried Dipper.

"Dude, it's Mom and Dad!" cried Mabel.

In about two hours, Mr. and Mrs. Pines arrived home. To them, the visit only lasted about an hour. When they returned home, they did feel a little out of place. Mr. Pines checked his phone and was taken aback. He turned to his wife and her eyes went wide. They both nodded and entered the house to see Dipper, Tyrone and Mabel with cups of coffee in their hands. They were not happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night felt eternal. The moments passed slowly and the comfort of the hospital bed had taken it's toll on his feet. He opens his eyes to see a dim bright light on top. He turns to see nothing but a hospital room, and a night stand. Mateo opened his eyes wide and finally processed what he had gone through.

Moments before the accident, Marcos and Matt tried to stop the fighting at home again. His father slapped his mother across the room and he forces everyone to get in the car angrily. They had to do what he said. They had no choice. He was threatening them all.

In the car, the father screams in rage as the mother covers her face to hide away her tears and Marcos angrily gritting his teeth as he watched in hatred at his father. Matt was scared and he wanted to get out of the car. Just then, his father drove past a red light, and then, hell broke loose. Another car zooms in and crashes them. Matt lost his senses after that.

In the hospital, Matt was feeling numb and felt body pain all over. In a moment, a nurse came in and explained to Matt what had become of his family. Matt already knew the moment he woke up. He was the only survivor. Matt began to cry and scream as the nurse tried to calm him down by hugging him.

Moments later, Matt was calmed down, but looking up at the ceiling, losing all hope. He lost his mother, and his beloved brother Marcos on the same day. He even felt sad for his father but not as much as the rest of his family. Matt only wanted to see either his mom or Marcos, but that was not going to happen.

It was all over for Matt. He tossed and turned and suddenly he saw a light flash in the room. Matt turned and his eyes went wide with fear. In front of him, in the room was an angelic being. A young woman in a long white dress. Her features were warm, bright, and her hair was long and light blue with flowers decorating her person. She calmly approached the bed and sat down.

"Who are you?" asked Matt.

The young woman smiled warmly. "I am Linda the Night Star. I have come to help you Mateo." She said with a voice that was soothing and comforting.

"To help me? Why? Are you an Angel?" asked Matt.

"I am a star sent from the heavens to help guide you. I come from a land where second chances are given. And you Matt have been given a chance and a task." Said Linda.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Matt, who tried to get himself up, but the pain in his body was pulling him back.

"A family is broken. You and a chosen few must bring them back together. Matt, it is a miracle that you survived the accident. And for this miracle, you have been chosen to heal the broken hearted." Said Linda.

"How?" asked Matt.

"See for yourself. I am sending you to a world that is left untouched by evil's clutches. It is known as the dream world. Go there and seek out Natalie." Said Linda.

Matt was about to say something until Linda waved her hand and Matt closed his eyes. And Matt fell. He fell and fell some more into a deep dive.

This was the beginning of an adventure that would change Matt's life forever.

"What you guys doing here so late!?" snapped Tyrone at Mr. and Mrs. Pines.

"Cut it out Tyrone! Their back! That's awesome! But how did you escape!?" cried Mabel.

"Escape? From what?" asked Mr. Pines, trying to hide something. But Dipper noticed and he was no fool.

"You two know what is going on! Explain yourselves." Said Dipper. Mr. Pines let out a sigh.

"We know." He said. "Know what?" asked Mabel. "We know all about Gravity Falls and about your uncles." Said Mrs. Pines.

"I thought as much." Said Dipper. "How!? How did you two know about our adventures and about us?!" cried Mabel.

"Stanley told me everything over the years. In fact, he was still in touch with us even after Ford was gone." Said Mrs. Pines.

"You knew about all this?" asked Dipper.

"Yes. The first time we sent you was not because we wanted you two to visit your uncle. I mean, we did, but there is a reason why." Said Mr. Pines.

Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other and Tyrone stood up. "There was an actual reason?" asked Tyrone.

"When you two were still 12, and days before school was out, we were paid a visit by a young woman who claimed to be a Night Star." Said Mr. Pines.

"The young woman came from Gravity Falls and warned us both about an evil that was about to be unleashed. The only way to stop the evil was to have Ford return and set things right. In order for Ford to return, she told us that you two had to go be with your uncle and she told us that only then would Ford come back. This was the only way Ford would return and for Stan to also reconnect with the family. We both took that leap of faith and sent you two." Said Mrs. Pines.

"Then you know everything that has happened there? Like Weirdmaggedon and Bill Cipher." Said Dipper.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines nodded. "Then if you two knew about this, does that explain why Tyrone was not with us?" asked Mabel.

"It was to keep him safe. And also, Linda told us that he had to." Said Mr. Pines.

"What?! Why?" asked Tyrone.

"Linda is the young woman who came to visit us. She also told us that you were stay because of an event that will happen soon. And this moment is now. The fact we stayed at the hospital for too long is weird. That is sign enough that something is about to happen." Said Mr. Pines.

"This can't be real." Said Tyrone.

"Everything is real Ty. But look on the bright side! Mom and Dad know about our problems and they want to help!" cried Mabel.

"Then, who is responsible for the hospital?" asked Mrs. Pines.

Mabel felt silly for speaking too soon and told her parents everything that has happened so far. And about the Bogey Man.

"This thing keeps asking you to marry him!? What a jerk!" cried Mr. Pines.

"You don't even know the half of it daddy! He is literally stalking me!" cried Mabel.

"Wait until I get my hands on that freak!" screamed Mr. Pines.

"Great, now you made Dad go into rage mode." Said Tyrone.

"Well now that we all know what we are facing and are up to speed, I have a question." Said Dipper. "If your going to ask about Linda, we do not know. She vanished the day we learned about Gravity Falls. We know nothing of her." Said Mrs. Pines.

"And there goes our hope." Said Dipper. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we all take a break, catch up on sleep, and think about his better in the morning." Said Mabel. Everyone nodded and Mabel smiled at her accomplishment on getting everyone to rest.

As Mabel was in her bed room, she heard a light knock at the door and she answered to see Tyrone.

"Mabel, can we talk?" asked Tyrone.

"Sure little broseph. What's in your mind?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for making your worry and for making you sad." He said. Mabel shook her head.

"You were lonely. And you needed us. For years we begged our family to take you with us, but now we know the reason. Tyrone, rest easy. Things have changed. Our parents know what's up, and what's more is that there is a big chance that some magic lady might be able to help us. Just have a little bit more faith okay." Said Mabel as she patted Tyrone's shoulder. The siblings hugged tightly. "I love you Mabel." Said Tyrone. "And I love you back little brother." Said Mabel.

That night, Mabel fell asleep and in her dreams she noticed a bright light coming towards her. She ran towards it and in a flash, she saw her. The one and only star, Linda. "Welcome to the Dream World." She said softly.

Mabel was about to speak when suddenly she felt warmth all over her and she opened her eyes. She was now awake, but not in her bedroom. She was in a different place full of colors and a landscape of wonders as far as the eye could see. She was in the Dream World.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Mabel couldn't wake up. She was deep in sleep and the Pines were worried. "Mabel, why can't you wake up?" asked Dipper.

"She's got a pulse and she's snoring, yet she's in a deep sleep. I bet this is supernatural, and hopefully she's fine." Said Mr. Pines.

"So all we need to do is wait? That's bull." Said Tyrone. "I know, but in the meantime why don't we check the Journal. We might find something useful. I know I read about this." Said Dipper.

Mr. Pines, Dipper and Tyrone went downstairs to get the three journals and Mrs. Pines stayed behind, waiting for Mabel to wake up.

An hour had passed and Mabel was still asleep. Mr. Pines was reading as many journal entries as he could to find anything related to sleep. Dipper was ready to pull his hair. "This is stupid! I don't see anything that can help." Said Dipper.

"Don't lose it son. We will find something. I just know it." Said Mr. Pines.

Dipper nodded. "Your right Dad. I should be happy and not worry too much about it." Said Dipper.

Just then, Mrs. Pines came running downstairs.

"Everyone! Come quick! Mabel woke up!" cried Mrs. Pines.

Mr. Pines, Dipper, and Tyrone ran upstairs with hope swelling in their chests.

As they got in, Mabel was breathing heavily and in shock in her bed. She grabbed her head and screamed. "No! This can't be!" she cried.

"What's going on Mabel?! What happened?!" cried Dipper. Mabel looked at her family and shook her head.

"Mom, Dad, Dipper, Tyrone! We have to go to OHSU! We have too! It's an emergency! He's got him!" cried Mabel.

"Whose got who dear?!" cried Mrs. Pines.

"The Bogey Man has another victim! A boy! We have to help him! His name… it's Matt! We have to help him!" cried Mabel as loud as she can.

Shortly when Mabel reached the Dream world hours ago, she stood up and looked all around her. This world reminded her deeply of Gravity Falls because of the colors and the weirdness. "I wonder where I'm at." She thought. Mabel walked around for a while and time felt forever in that place.

The world was strange. There were landscapes of different colors, giant diamonds in the sky, an ocean that was green and it looked a lot like grass. The air felt warm yet comfortable. Mabel actually liked this place. She decided to keep her chin up and continue walking. As she walked, she stumbled upon a purple log that was in the shadows of large yellow and orange pine trees. "I feel like I'm in a cartoon." Said Mabel.

She decided to sit on the log and think. All of a sudden, she heard a faint sob. She heard the sound and noticed a large ditch behind the log where she was sitting. Mabel decided to investigate and when she did, she saw a little boy crying with is knees covering his face.

"Awww, what's the matter little guy? Are you lost?" asked Mabel. The boy looked up at Mabel and wiped his tears. "Are you… were you sent here too?" asked the boy.

Mabel smiled with relief. She was talking to a stranger from the outside. "Yes! I came here! I don't know how, but I'm here just like you! Are you from Earth?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah. I come from Hillsboro Oregon." Said the boy.

"Really!? Then you live close to where I live. Great! I'm Mabel. And you?" she asked.

The boy stood up and smiled. "I'm Mateo. But my friends call me Matt." He said.

"Matt. I'll go with that. So Matt, how did you get here?" asked Mabel.

Matt shook his head. "Your not going to believe me if I told you." Said Matt.

"Please kid, we are in some strange place. Try me." Said Mabel.

"I was… at the hospital." Said Matt.

Mabel listened to Matt. "Hospital? Were you visiting someone?" asked Mabel. Matt shook his head sadly. "I was at the hospital." Said Matt.

Mabel gasped and covered her mouth. "Your him! You're the boy who survived the car crash on the news! The only one who survived! Oh My Gosh! It's really you!" cried Mabel.

"The accident was on the news?! I didn't know that. I was in my hospital bed and I was sad. I'm still recovering." Said Matt.

"I bet. But how did you end up in this place?" asked Mabel.

"Its strange…. An angel came to me and took me here. She told me to seek someone out, but I got lost and confused. I really didn't know what else to do." Said Matt.

"An angel? Did this angel…. Her name. Was it Linda?" asked Mabel. Matt's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes! That was her name!" cried Matt with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Oh my Gosh! She saved you!" cried Mabel.

"You know who she is?" asked Matt.

"Sort of. I never met her, but I know of her. In fact, if Linda helped you, there has to be a good reason! I know it!" said Mabel. Matt smiled and felt safe.

"It's good to have a friend again." Said Matt.

"I'm glad. Me too. So, what did Linda tell you exactly? If we did what she asked, we might find someone who can help us." Said Mabel.

Matt nodded. "That sounds great! Let's go and find a way out of this weird place. I was told we were supposed to find someone named Natalie. If we find her, maybe she can help us." Said Matt.

"Your right! Let's do that!" said Mabel excitement.

After a while, Mabel and Matt kept on walking in the weird wasteland and found nothing. "This place is so weird. I wonder what we will find." Said Mabel.

"I don't know. What if we find something that wants to kill us?" Said Matt.

"Then we'll fight it. Simple as that." Said Mabel.

Just then, they heard laughter. A sinister one at that. Mable recognized the laugh and held on to Matt. "Get close to me." She said seriously. Matt obeyed and stood by her side.

Just then, the Bogey Man himself appeared, with a glass of wine in hand. "What a surprise. I came to this place to cool off after what you did to me back home, and now that you're here, well things are going to be so easy from here on out. This is really weird. Maybe the universe delivered you to me as an act of providence." Said the Bogey Man, reciting some of his monologues.

"W-who'se that?" asked Matt. "A lowlife that is stalking me and my family." Said Mabel, not keeping her eyes off the Bogey Man as he walked towards them slowly like a creeper.

"And who is this little boy? You surprise me Mabel. I had no idea you were into younger men." Said the Bogey Man, who was a bit more darker in humor than before.

"Your horrible. How can I ever fall for such a monster like you! Keep away!" cried Mabel.

"Oh no Mabel. No. I won't give up. I'm not the type of man who gives up easily because of a fiasco involving your crazy self. And I just noticed how much you are trying to keep space between me and the boy. If you love him so much, then I suppose you don't mind if I….. how shall I put this diplomatically…. Kidnap him and hold him up for ransom." Said the Bogey Man with his yellow eyes beginning to glow.

"Matt, run! Run!" cried Mabel. Matt turned around and ran as fast as he could. Mabel charged against the Bogey Man and pushed him. The Bogey Man then slaps Mabel on the face and she falls to the ground.

"YOU MONSTER!" cried Mabel as she stood up again and charged against the fool. Mabel then grabbed a rock and hits the Bogey Man on the head. Enraged by this humiliation, the Bogey Man uses his power to freeze Mabel like he did before.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I DESIRE! YOU WILL HELP ME! AND IF YOU DON'T, YOUR WHOLE FAMILY WILL DIE!" screamed the Bogey Man. He then waved his hand and Matt came flying into the sky.

"Mabel!" he cried. He then was forced to where the Bogey Man stood and Mabel watched in horror as the Bogey Man held Matt, who was also frozen.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO PLEASE! HE'S JUST A BOY! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK". cried Mabel, feeling pain and fear at the same time.

The Bogey Man looked at the boy and Matt spit on his face. "You heard the lady. Let me go so I can kick your balls!" he screamed.

The Bogey Man was not impressed. "This one has got fire in him. I like that. Sadly Mabel, if you really want him to be safe, you need to save him yourself." Said the Bogey Man as he placed his hand on Matt's head.

"NO!" cried Mabel.

"Ah! His memories! His memories are nothing but pain and sadness! Perfect! I now know where he is! He will be sent back to OHSU! If you want to save your little boyfriend here, you'll have to fight me at the hospital! Or we can bargain! Your life, over his!" snapped the Bogey Man as he snapped his fingers and both Matt and he vanished into thin air. Mabel screamed. Just then, a young woman came running down a hill.

"Oh no! I'm too late! Darn it!" she said. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was brown, with beautiful decorations that reminded Mabel of snow.

"Who are you?" asked Mabel, hoping this was Linda.

"I'm Natalie. Please Mabel, you must stop him! He can't hurt that little boy! I'm sending you back to save your friend! Please take care!" cried Natalie. Mabel was confused, but smiled. "Okay. Thanks!" she said.

Natalie then placed her hands on Mabel and whispered a few words with gentle grace. And in flash, Mabel woke up in her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt woke up slowly. This time, he felt safe and not hurt like before. He still felt body pain, but it wasn't as strong as it once was. He stood up a little in bed and immediately noticed he was no longer in the hospital. He found himself in a bedroom inside a house. Someone else's house for that matter. As he was beginning to process his whereabouts, Mabel came into the room and her face brightened at the sight of Matt waking up. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Matt! Your safe! I'm so happy." Said Mabel.

"Mabel? Is it really you?! How is this possible?! How did you save me?!" cried Matt with joy.

"We saved you! Me and my family came to rescue you. I'm so happy your safe!" cried Mabel. Matt hugged her.

"Gee Mabel. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Said Matt sweetly.

"I'll go get some hot towels for you. I'll send my brother to give them to you." Said Mabel as she turned around and left the room.

Matt stood in bed thinking long and hard about the events that transpired in his life. Was this all real or an illusion? Matt then heard footsteps coming towards the door and heard voices.

In a moment, Tyrone came in with the towels. He placed them on the bed and Matt smiled. Tyrone didn't now what to say. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ola. Comou estais? Mei llamou Tyrone. Comou tei llaimais too?" Tyrone took Spanish in Middle School, and tried his best with the little he learned. Matt wanted to chuckle, but he couldn't help himself.

"Dude, I can speak English. You don't have to push yourself." Said Matt. Tyrone felt embarrassed and smiled.

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to offend you." Said Tyrone.

"Offend? No you didn't. You just wanted to be my friend. Anyway, I'm Mateo. But you can call me Matt." Said Matt as he stood up holding out his hand.

"Matt? That's a cool name. I'm Tyrone." Said Tyrone shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I understood your Spanish. Don't worry." Said Matt.

"Man, I'm so lame." Said Tyrone shrugging.

Matt tried to get up from bed, but he couldn't. "You don't mind if I use your bathroom? I really need to go. Laugh out loud." Said Matt.

"Laugh out loud? Oh, you mean L O L. Sure! It's down the hall to your right." Said Tyrone. Matt slowly got up, but he felt pain all over.

"Let me help." Said Tyrone as he helped Matt up.

"It's okay, I can manage." Said Matt.

"Your hurt. At least let me walk you to the bathroom." Said Tyrone.

Together, Tyrone and Matt went straight to the hallway and he helped him walk slowly. "This is so embarrassing. I'm like an old man." Said Matt.

"Yeah you are. How old are you?" asked Tyrone.

"Let's say one hundred!" said Matt with a chuckle. Tyrone laughed.

"Why one hundred?" he asked.

"Just for the fun of it." Said Matt laughing.

"You are a strange little man Mateo." Said Tyrone.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines watched them from downstairs and they both began to smile. "Look honey. Tyrone is helping the boy walk to the bathroom. How cool is that?!" said Mr. Pines.

"I never thought our youngest son would look out for someone else like this." Said Mrs. Pines. Mabel also watched and smiled.

"Mom, Dad? What's going to happen to Matt?" asked Mabel.

"Well we already saved him from the hospital and no doubt people are going to start looking for him." Said Mr. Pines.

"However, there isn't anything like this in the news. It's like… everyone didn't know. Weird huh?" said Mrs. Pines.

"I'll tell you why. The Bogey man made sure no one saw what had happened. That way, he could do things quietly and with no one else involved." Said Dipper who came in from the other room.

"In other words, Matt's accident never happened and people are magically forgetting things? That's messed up man!" said Mabel.

"Only problem is that the Bogey man won't stop until he has… what ever it is he wants. He's always saying something about a door, but that's all." Said Dipper.

"Whatever the reason, and whatever is going to happen, it's best that Matt stays with us for the time being." Said Mr. Pines.

"Really?!" cried Mabel.

"Yes! He needs to stay. If he leaves, the Bogey Man would probably get him." Said Mrs. Pines.

Mabel clapped her hands in delight. "I'm so happy! But not for the time being Mom and Dad! Why not just adopt him? He's already in too deep as he is." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, I don't think…." Dipper was about to say something when he looked at his parents.

"We need to see how he is with us. If he's the type of child that is disrespectful and disobedient, then we might reconsider. For now, he stays." Said Mr. Pines.

"That was cold Dipper. What do you mean that you don't think?" asked Mabel to Dipper in the hallway.

"It's Mom and Dad's decision to make Mabel. If we had our way, we would have gladly taken him in. You know that." Said Dipper.

"Plus, I kinda like the kid. He isn't so bad." Said Tyrone.

"That's why he stays. The boy is really sweet! Please guys, let's give him a chance and he'll prove to Mom and Dad that he is worthy of the Pines name!" said Mabel.

"Another Pines? Well that sounds like a good idea on paper. But…" Dipper was always hesitating.

"Don't be thinking too much now! He will prove himself worthy!" cried Mabel.

Tyrone looked at the door where Matt's guest room was, and he noticed a slight crack on the door and Matt's face peering through it. Realizing he was caught, he ran back to bed.

"Guys, don't look now, but Matt was hearing all this." Said Tyrone.

"Good! That way he knows what to do." Said Mabel. Dipper turned to the door and heard a faint sob.

"You morons! I think we hurt his feelings." Said Dipper as he walked towards the door.

Mabel, Tyrone and Dipper came in and saw Matt crying in bed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too.." Matt was in deep pain. He has still not gotten over his grief and things were moving way too fast for him.

Mabel quickly sat next to him and hugged him. "Don't cry. We're here for you. You made new friends." Said Mabel. Tyrone and Dipper decided to sit down too and they both sat on the floor in the bedroom.

Matt cried even more, his tears not stopping and his heart aching.

Tyrone decided to hold Matt's hand and Dipper patted his head. The three of them stood there in silence as Matt cried all night. Mr. and Mrs. Pines came in the room and saw the them still awake, but Matt still in tears. They both looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Matt was to stay with the Pines as a new member of the family.

As the days rolled by, no one has heard from the Bogey Man for quite a while. During this time, Matt was in grief, but slowly he was coming around and the Pines were making him feel very welcome into their family.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines gave Matt a whole ton of privileges. They allowed him to stay up late, watch TV and even have a late night snack. Dipper was also showing him about the journals and what mysteries they contained. Mabel and he would scrapbook. But, Matt was very curious about Tyrone. Unlike Mabel and Dipper who had a lot of hobbies, Tyrone didn't really have an interest for anything. He sometimes wondered why during these past few days.

Since Matt was now getting used to the Pines, it was high time to tell him what was going on. Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone briefly told him about the events that were happening around them, and a little about their past. Slowly Matt was now learning more about the world he lived in and realized how dangerous it could be.

"Now that your with us, it's best you know what's going on. Sorry if it's a lot to take in." said Dipper.

"Believe us kid, it is, but you'll get used to it." Said Mabel cheerfully.

"I'm still getting the hang of all this." Said Tyrone.

"You look calm about everything. How on Earth do you do it?" asked Matt.

"I don't know myself." Replied Tyrone. Matt nodded and quickly stood up.

"Guys, I have a question for all of you, and be honest." Said Matt.

Dipper and Mabel knew what he was about to ask. "How much longer am I staying with you guys? Did Mr. and Mrs. Pines settle something for me? Because I feel that I shouldn't really be here." Said Matt.

The Pines siblings looked at one another and shook their heads. "Honestly Matt, we don't really know. Mom and Dad haven't said a word to us yet." Said Dipper.

"But why ask that awful question!? Your one of us now!" cried Mabel.

"Mabel, that's cool. Thanks, but…. Listen you guys have a lot going on, and I feel like I'm slowing things down." Said Matt.

"Matt take it easy. Mom and Dad haven't said anything yet, and what we can do is just ask them." Said Tyrone.

"Ask them what?! That they are going to get rid of him?!" cried Mabel, not liking this conversation one bit.

"We all want Matt to be safe and sound, but we also need to think about his needs. He is supposed to be with a family that will take better care of him." Said Dipper.

"Oh, and we aren't?!" cried Mabel.

"No, you guys are really nice and I like all of you, but Dipper is right. I can't be here. Not now. I'm really sorry guys." Said Matt.

Mabel hugged Matt. "No. Your staying right here with us. I'll speak to Mom and Dad and I'll beg them for you to stay." Said Mabel.

"But why do you care?! Why do you care for a kid like me? I'm not like you guys! I'm…. look at me. You guys have it all. And you guys don't have to worry about other things….. I'm not like you." Said Matt.

"What do you mean by saying that?" asked Dipper.

Matt couldn't answer. Tyrone shook his head and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "No. Don't think like that. It's not because of that." Said Tyrone.

"What? I'm confused." Said Dipper.

"We don't care that your from Mexico. You could have come from India. Africa. Japan. Whatever part of the globe, but your still Matt! Race has got nothing to do with it!" said Tyrone. Matt felt like crying.

"Is that what this is all about? Matt no! We don't think that way." Said Mabel. Dipper shook his head.

"Where did you get a bonkers idea like that?" asked Dipper.

"But… I…" Matt didn't know what to say.

"Look Matt. Your already in too deep. The Bogey Man knows all about you. If we did let you go, he'll come after you. Also, according to the hidden codes in the journal, we can't let anyone with knowledge of the world go freely neely if you know what I mean." Said Dipper.

"That means your stuck with us. If you like it or not." Said Mabel. The three Pines Siblings got together in a group hug. "We found you. And you pretty much need us. I guess your stuck with us." Said Mabel.

"We'll convince Mom and Dad if you can stay with us. So in the meantime, your one of us now." Said Tyrone. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran up to the three Pines and hugged them tightly. "Gracias." He whispered.

"Dei Nada." Said Tyrone with a smile.

"Your welcome." Replied Dipper.

"Tei Quereimos mucho." Said Mabel.

"What does that mean?" asked Dipper.

"It means we love him." Said Mabel.

And little Matt felt like he was on top of the world. If only his dear brother Marcos was with him now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mr. and Mrs. Pines made it official. Matt was to be adopted into the family. First, they had to change his name to Matt Pines, so that Mateo Garcia would disappear from the map. Then they had paperwork to work on. Once they settled it, Matt was now an official member of the Pines Family.

"Are you sure Mr. and Mrs. Pines? I'm not too much trouble for you?" asked Matt.

"You are no trouble at all son. We all are here to support you." Said Mr. Pines.

Matt quickly hugged them both.

"Thank you so much you two!" cried Matt. Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone smiled and to celebrate, they had a small party. The four of them watched movies, ate a lot of junk food and they told stories. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were so happy to see the three of them together with Matt.

"We did the right thing. Matt needed a family, and perhaps, so did our own kids." Said Mr. Pines.

"Matt is now one of our own. He's the fourth sibling." Said Mrs. Pines.

"I still can't believe we did all that. Saving him from the hospital and what not. This is crazy!" said Mr. Pines.

"But it's an adventure we will always cherish forever." Said Mrs. Pines.

Mr. Pines nodded in agreement. "Your right. It is."

That night, the four of them sneaked out of the house and watched the stars. "Look! There's the Big Dipper!" cried Mabel.

"Oh yeah. My nickname!" said Dipper.

"Wait? Dipper isn't your real name? Then what is?" asked Matt.

"That's a secret." Said Dipper.

"No one knows except me and Mabel. But since you are one of us, I guess I can tell you." Said Tyrone. He whispered it in Matt's ear.

"No way? Really?" asked Matt. Tyrone nodded.

Matt turned to Dipper. "I feel so sorry for you man." Said Matt.

"Ty, what did you tell him?" asked Dipper. "Nothing inappropriate!" said Tyrone.

"I bet it's knuckle head triple z!" said Mabel.

"Woah! Not cool." Said Dipper. The four of them burst out laughing.

"This is so much fun! We haven't seen the stars in so long." Said Tyrone.

"The last time was… I don't remember." Said Dipper.

"If only Marcos were here. He would have loved you guys." Said Matt.

"Who was Marcos?" Tyrone asked and Dipper shot him a look. Tyrone felt he asked a question he shouldn't have asked and closed his mouth.

"Marcos was my big brother. He was really cool and always defended me from a lot of things! He loved life, and loved video games! Marcos was brave, strong, and….. he loved me very much." Said Matt, with his voice breaking.

"My Dad…. He used to hit my mom guys. He was a real bully. My mom had enough. She tried to run away with the two of us, but my Dad didn't let us go. That's how the accident happened. Dad didn't control the wheel and we got hit." Matt said, trying not to break down.

Mabel embraced Matt. "And that was when I met… Linda." Said Matt. Everyone turned. "Linda?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah. She said she was a star of some sort. She was the one who took me to the dream world for the first time. I don't know where she is now, but that's how it all happened." Said Matt.

"Then you coming to us was not a coincidence. Maybe, you were meant to be with us after all." Said Dipper.

"You guys know who I'm talking about?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. We have been trying to learn more about her, because we believe she can help us with our Bogey Problem." Said Dipper.

"You mean nose boogers." Said Tyrone.

"Shut up!" snapped Dipper.

"But whatever the reason, your with us now, and if the Bogey man wants to face us again, he's got a good thing coming for him!" said Mabel.

"You sound like you know what to do. I hope you use your brain for once sis." Said Dipper.

"I use my brain all the time." Said Mabel.

The four of them chuckled and they kept looking up at the sky in peace.

The Bogey Man arrived in the Dream World and was face to face with the Treasures of Oregon, the door to inner wisdom and magic of the great forests of Oregon. There, he will find her. The one he lost many years ago…. His one true love……. His beloved Natalie.

The Bogey Man arrived in Gravity Falls shortly after his visit to the dream world. The cursed town was still the same. Nothing changed. It was sleepy and full of eerie vibes all around. The Bogey Man walked downtown and then he sees a trail leading to the Mystery Shack. The place where his schemes began. He decided to take a look at the shack. As he walked in the dark forest he heard noises of animals hunting at night, owls hooting on trees and then he walked to an eerie yard with spooky looking trees.

The Bogey Man loved this atmosphere. Ever since he was a boy, he loved seeing the forest at night and he loved the harmonic noises of the stream nearby. His father used to take him hunting in these woods. He taught him many things and the Bogey Man felt like crying. These days he spent with his father seemed so far away. But this was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. His heart ached as he arrived to the Mystery Shack. He remembered when his father took him here as a reward for shooting his first rabbit. As he walked around the shack, he noticed that someone was still living there. He decided to knock on the door gently. He did it for no reason at all. He wanted to speak to someone for the first time in a while. Not as a villain, but as a human being for once. Making small talk and that sort of thing. At least for a moment.

The door opens and a large Hispanic Man stood there.

"Hi! Sorry dude, but the shack is closed. Come back tomorrow for an early discount." Said the man cheerfully.

The Bogey Man stared at the man in the door and his eyes widened with surprise and happiness. He recognized this man! He knew who it was.

"Soos? Is that really you friend?!" asked the Bogey Man with a smile glowing on his face.

Soos couldn't believe his eyes either. He too recognized the young man at the door.

"As I live and breathe air! Sam?! Oh my gosh! Sam! You're here!" cried Soos.

"Sam" smiled. Soos gave him a big hug. "Sam old buddy! How are you?!" cried Soos.

"I'm fine! Good to see you." Said Sam.

"Hey what's with the crazy get up?" asked Soos looking at Sam's clothes. Sam didn't realize he was still wearing his Bogey Man outfit which was an extremely formal suit.

"I came from a costume party. I was Dracula." Said Sam.

"Funny. I didn't know there was a costume party in town! Anyway, I'm so happy to see you man! Come in and meet my wife Melody. She's just making some hot chocolate." Said Soos.

"Oh no, it's fine. Thank you. I was just here to see if the old man, Mr. Pines, still lived in this house." Said Sam.

"Mr. Pines left a long time ago. He left the shack to me. But he sometimes visits with his brother to check up on things. This is still his house after all." Said Soos.

"I see. Then he's still alive. That's good to hear." Said Sam.

"Hey, how's Natalie doing? Is she with you?" asked Soos.

Sam was not prepared to answer that question. "She's….. she and I aren't together right now." Said Sam.

Soos nodded. "I'm sorry. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really. We… we got into a big fight, and I blew it. I thought she would be here with her family, but she's not here. I went to the party looking for her." Said Sam.

"You don't suppose she's returned home to where you live?" asked Soos.

"Maybe." Replied Sam, lying through his teeth. And poor Soos fell for it.

"Then, is there anything I can do?" asked Soos.

Sam wanted to keep the conversation going. He didn't mean to worry Soos, but the conversation took a serious turn, and Sam knew there was no going back. He had to act concerned. In reality, he was. He was deathly worried for Natalie. But he couldn't bring himself to explain the whole true story to Soos. He might not have understood.

"Is there something that can help me here?" asked Sam. Soos shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we don't have any magical stuff. You see…. Were you here during… the end?" asked Soos.

Sam nodded, knowing all too well what Soos was referring too. "Yes. I was there when Bill Cipher attacked. I hid in the mall during Wierdmageddon." Said Sam, lying again.

"Well, when Bill was destroyed, so did all his things. Many of his lucky charms and magical relics were burned right away. We even destroyed anything that resembled him in the shack. We had to change the windows because his likeness was all over the place! But there is one thing." Said Soos.

"Really?" asked Sam, acting surprised.

"Wait here." Said Soos. He grabbed something out of the closet and gave it to Sam.

"This is the only thing we managed to save from the townspeople." Said Soos. The charm had a moon and a sun attached to each other.

"Stan's nephew, Dipper said it may have a little magic in it. But that's it. Not even my wife knows about this. Maybe it can help." Said Soos.

Sam smiled. "This will do. Thanks." Said Sam as he hugged Soos.

"Take it easy Sam. I hope you make things up with Natalie." Said Soos.

"I hope so too." Said Sam. As Sam turned to leave he looked at the charm once he was in the woods.

As Soos was about to close the door, Sam quickly stopped him.

"Soos, wait!" said Sam.

"Yeah?" asked Soos.

"You mentioned Dipper. I remember those kids. They used to be here with you and Mr. Pines. What became of them. I think they are young adults by now." Said Sam.

"They come and visit us every summer actually." Said Soos.

"Do you keep in touch?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I do! I face time them sometimes! Recently, they have been dealing with family drama, but that's all taken care of." Said Soos naively.

"What type of problems?" asked Sam.

Soos liked to gossip sometimes, and he looked in all directions before telling Sam.

"Dipper and Mabel are dealing with a man who calls himself the Bogey Man. He's been stalking them for a while now, but I know that Dipper and Mabel will beat him. Also, I found out they have two younger brothers! A teenager and they recently adopted a little boy! Isn't that cool?" said Soos.

Sam smiled. "Yes. Very cool. And I suppose this Bogey Man they are facing is…. Trouble."

"Yeah. He's giving them a hard time, but they told me they humiliated him recently. I got nothing to worry about." Said Soos.

Sam chuckled, but he felt like he was wasting his time talking to Soos. All of a sudden, his wicked ways of thinking possessed him.

"Soos, it's been nice talking to you. Thank you for everything." Said Sam as he patted Soos's shoulder and left towards the forest.

Soos closed the door, but as he did, he felt really cold. He then looked outside his window and didn't see a thing.

"You better be with Natalie soon dude." Whispered Soos under his breath, hoping for the best for his dear friend.

"Bill Cipher!" cried Sam as he was already deep in the black and scary forest.

Bill appeared out of no where and his eye was glowing yellow. He looked at Sam up and down and glared at him with his terrible eye.

"Bogey Man! You're here! And what's that little piece of magic you got in your hand?" he asked.

"I want to make a wager with you." Said Sam.

"A deal? With me? I haven't done one of those since… you. You were the last person I made a deal with. So Bogey Man, or should I call you Sam I am, what's the deal?" asked Bill.

"I'll give you the trinket, in exchange for Natalie. She is behind the Treasures of Oregon, and I want you to save her for me. In exchange, I'll give you this charm." Said Sam.

Bill grabbed the charm from Sam's hand and observed it. "This charm… I remember it well. It was one of the first ones I ever crafted. But it's weak. It's not enough. I need more." Said Bill.

"Then what the heck do you want then?!" cried Sam.

"You wanted Mabel to open the door for you right?! Well you failed, like a lot. It's time I take matters in my own hands! Sam, you owe me your soul. You want Natalie, then you must give yourself to me! Remember this was our deal years ago! Come with me fool! Become my vessel and together, the world will know fear of the Bogey Man and Bill Cipher!" cried the angry triangle. Sam nodded. He felt he had nothing to lose now. Natalie… his beloved was only in his mind.

"Deal." Said Sam as he touched Bill's hand. "Now your mine." Said Bill as his eye glowed red and the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone and Matt went to the movies together. And after that, they went to the park. They wanted to distract themselves from everything. The four of them were now very close and they wouldn't even dream of going their separate ways.

"So, every summer, you two have to go to Gravity Falls and leave Tyrone behind?" asked Matt to his new siblings.

"It was pretty much Mom and Dad's idea." Said Mabel.

"Tyrone is now in too deep with us. And so are you. We can't exactly do that." Said Dipper.

"Then, what does this mean for you both?" asked Tyrone to Dipper and Mabel. He realized he never really touched the subject again since the Bogey Man's arrival into their lives.

"Well about that, we have been thinking a lot and I was thinking you guys should come with us to Gravity Falls one day. You guys are going to love it! We have a lot of friends back there!" said Dipper.

"Really?! That sounds like fun!" said Matt.

"Are you guys sure about that?" asked Tyrone, with hope rising up in his chest.

Dipper was about to say more until they felt the air around them grow cold.

"Oh no." said Mabel aloud as she turned around to see the Bogey Man standing there, watching them with intense hatred. Mabel froze in fear. The Bogey Man looked very different. He never looked at them that way before.

"Mucus Man!" cried Mabel. Dipper, Tyrone, and Matt got in front of her.

"Just try and get her mugroso!" cried Matt.

"Yeah! What he said!" said Dipper.

"How nice! The whole family is together at last. Sadly my friends, I'm afraid this little family get together will have to be cut short. Mabel, you are coming with me, either you like it or not." Said The Bogey Man.

"Never! I will never go with you! Get that in your freaking head! And leave us the FREAK ALONE! You got that playah!? A L O N E! Alone!" cried Mabel.

Dipper, Tyrone and Matt stood their ground as the Bogey man's eye's glowed yellow. Just then, Bill Cipher appeared on top of his head. "Pines! Silly Pines! Digusting and wretched Pines! You have defeated me so many times! But today, of all days, you will all be destroyed! Bogey man, do your thing." Said Bill.

The Bogey Man smiled, but not his usual one. This was a long and crooked smile and he lifted his hands and the ground turned black. In an instant, the Pines siblings fell into the dark pool and they landed on clouds.

"What the hey?! Where the heck are we?!" cried Tyrone.

"I know this place! It's the Dream World!" cried Mabel.

"Not this place again." Said Matt.

"For crying out loud!" cried Dipper. The Bogey Man and Bill Cipher appeared and they created chains to hold all four of the siblings.

"We are taking you to Treasures of Oregon. There, you will open the door and all will be back to normal." Said The Bogey Man.

Bill laughed as hard as he could and patted the Bogey Man's head. "What a good dog you are." He said.

"No way. That guy's being controlled?!" cried Tyrone.

"How is this possible?!" cried Mabel.

"Like the journal entry. The Dark Orb. You created it…. You gave the Bogey Man power! He was human all along! And you gave him the orb!" cried Dipper, now picking up the pieces.

"Correct Dippinsauce! I knew you'd catch up. Yes, I gave this miserable piece of human junk the orb long ago, hoping he would save his beloved wife from certain death! I came to him in the moment of weakness and I had hoped he'd be grateful, until he backstabbed me like that bastard he is! But now, things have turned! I'm the one pulling the strings now! This guy here is now my lap dog!" cried Bill.

The Siblings tried to break free, but the chains were way too strong. "What are we going to do Dipper?!" cried Matt.

"I don't now." Replied Dipper.

"We can't end like this!" cried Mabel. Tyrone wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

Just then, a light flashed and a beautiful young woman came out of nowhere.

"SAM! STOP!" she cried. The Bogey Man watched the young woman and he took a step back. "It can't be…" The Bogey Man/Sam, lost control of the chains and they disappeared into thin air.

The Pines Siblings watched as the young woman got close to Sam. "Sam, it's me. It's Natalie." Said Natalie.

"What! It can't be! I thought you were locked up!" cried Bill Cipher.

"I escaped your infernal prison! And it is all thanks to Linda! She brought me back into this dimension, and I have been fighting to save Sam. Please Sammy. It's me! Wake up." Cried Natalie.

Sam fell on his knees and he couldn't move. "Natalie…. I found you…" he said softly.

"OH NO! HELL NO! Sam is mine to control! He's my boy toy and I can do what ever the hell I want with him! Natalie baby, your husband stupidly sold his soul to me! And for what?! Nothing! Bogey Man, destroy the Pines and Natalie! NOW!" cried Bill moving his hand.

"NO! Stop this Bill! Bill!" cried Sam as his eyes glowed yellow and fireballs materialized in his hands.

"NATALIE!" cried Sam with fear in his monstrous eyes.

Natalie quickly used her wand in her pocket, and made the Pines and she disappear into thin air. They were now gone.

"Natalie…" said Sam, now losing his senses.

"Shut up! You lost your chances with her by coming to me the first time. Now my little puppet… take me. Take Me to TREASURES OF OREGON! There I will be unstoppable and the world will know my name!" cried Bill Cipher.

Natalie pulled the Pines Siblings to a secluded spot in the dream world. It was an area that was snowing really hard, yet there was a cabin in the middle of the eternal winter. "We hide here. This was my sanctuary all these years hiding the Dream World." Said Natalie.

"You've been here for years? That's awful!" cried Mabel.

"It was at first, but I learned to call this place home in time." Said Natalie.

The Pines Siblings settled themselves in the Cabin's living room and Natalie took our her tea set.

"In the Dream World, you can imagine anything you want and it comes to life. Here, I just simply wished for some tea and cakes." Said Natalie as she offered some to the family.

"Wow, this is hot! How is it that this place exists?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know. After all these years I have no idea. I believe it may have something to do with Linda." Said Natalie.

Just then, a large pizza appeared on the coffee table.

"How interesting. I didn't come up with that." Said Natalie.

Dipper, Mabel and Tyrone shrugged. They didn't order the Pizza.

"What? A guy's gotta eat." Said Matt, who was responsible for making the Pizza appear. Everyone then chuckled.

"So Natalie…. You and the Bogey Man know each other or something?" asked Mabel.

Natalie put her cup down and looked on sadly. "The Bogey Man? Is that how he calls himself?" she said.

"Who is he?" asked Tyrone, a little desperate to know everything.

"Natalie, we don't know what's going on, but the Bogey Man and Bill have been harassing us for too long. Mostly the Bogey man. He comes out of nowhere demanding Mabel, and we don't know why. He keeps on talking about some door." Said Dipper.

"He won't leave me alone! What's his deal?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe it has something to do with you Natalie?" asked Tyrone.

"It's not polite to point fingers. Maybe she's a victim too." Said Matt as he ate his pizza.

"I am so sorry. But there is a reason why he has been bothering you. And it all started because of Bill." Said Natalie. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Was he really a human this whole time?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know how much you know of him, but I assure you he's not a bad man! He's kind, truthful and full of heart. He's my husband." Said Natalie.

"What!? You and he?! Then why is he asking me to marry him?!" cried Mabel.

Dipper and Tyrone shook their heads. "Maybe he was cheating you!" declared Tyrone.

"The lies! The deceit! What a creep!" cried Dipper. Matt didn't say a word.

"I'll explain everything. I know you're all startled and scared, but please, hear me out…………."

"It began in cold dark winter's night. I was the daughter of a heir to a large company. My father was really ambitious and wanted to give my hand away to every rich young man he could find. Despite my upbringing, I attended a regular High School, much to my father's dismay. One day, there were rumors about a party going on in town. So, I decided to sneak out.

The party was at a local club near a lake and the place was beautiful. Full of lights of many colors and neon paint everywhere. Sadly, not everything was fine. I had no friends, and the people I knew had access to a lot of vices. I decided to leave, but one of my classmates urged me to drink. I was really curious and I drank two cups of beer. I got so sick after that.

Immediately when I ran outside and threw up on the front porch, I was helped by a nice young man from school. His name was Sam.

Sam came from a middle class family far from where I lived. Unlike my other classmates, Sam usually hid away with his hoodie up, sat alone at lunch and listened to his earphones all the time. He was a loner. But that day, Sam helped me. He told me that I looked like I needed help, and he kindly offered me a ride home.

Since then, every time I saw him at School, I would walk up to him and talk. Little by little, Sam and I became good friends, and eventually, our friendship turned into something wonderful. We started to go out and we knew we were meant for each other.

For a long time, Sam and I had our relationship a secret. We made out in secret, met in different places and finally, we decided to marry.

After we graduated from High School, it was time for me and Sam to move and start our own life. I ran away from home, and so did he. We both came from abusive families and all we wanted to do was escape. And we did. With the little money I had saved up, we bought ourselves an apartment and lived there peacefully, all by ourselves. In summer time, we would go and visit many places in our hometown of Gravity Falls. We would go to the lake, go into the scary forests and go to the Mystery Shack to see strange things. It was fun. Sam and I were so happy."

Natalie closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. Mabel stood up and sat next to her. "What happened to you two?" she asked. Natalie shook her head sadly.

"A terrible thing happened that caused our world to turn around." Said Natalie as she went back to her story.

"Sam and I were about to have a baby. But we went through a miscarriage. Not one, but two. I was depressed and Sam was always by my side. One night, Sam thought that there had to be a way for us to have a child, to have a family. So, he turned for help. He then met Bill Cipher. He went and told Bill about our situation and Bill promised to help. However, when Sam and Bill arrived at the apartment, I passed out and started to bleed. Sam panicked and demanded Bill to save me. He did, but with a terrible price.

He gave Sam an orb. He called it the Dark Orb, an orb that granted abilities that were supernatural. Bill claimed it would help heal me, but he was tricked. When Sam took the orb, he was taken as Bill's captive and he zapped me away into the dream world. When I arrived, it was Linda who helped me. She cured me to health and took me here to the cabin. For years, I have been trying to save Sam from his prison, but I never succeeded. Sam and Bill were always fighting and I couldn't find my beloved. I was lost, and scared, but Linda helped me go through with that.

Now, the only way to save my husband is to destroy the Dark Orb. Bill has it in his clutches. Once the orb is gone, Sam will go back to normal, but it won't be easy."

Natalie took a sip of her tea.

"Then what's Treasures of Oregon?" asked Dipper.

"It is a gateway to another dimension similar to the Dream World. Bill is looking for something that is beyond the door. I don't know what he wants, but it's over the door." Said Natalie.

"So that's why Sam wanted the door to open." Said Matt.

"But why did he need me?" asked Mabel.

"The door only opens if someone pure of heart is close. He thought maybe you would open the door for him." Said Natalie.

"That makes total sense, except the fact he wanted to marry me!" cried Mabel.

"Marry you?" asked Natalie.

"Never mind that. It's obvious now that Bill was involved since the very beginning! That creep nacho has been plotting this whole time!" cried Dipper.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tyrone.

"I say we kick Bill's ass and make him pay for all this!" cried Matt.

"You think so?" asked Tyrone.

"We beat him a lot of times. This time is no different." Said Dipper.

The legendary Pines Twins stood up. "We know all of Bill's tricks. And we know what to do. If we all use our heads, we might be able to stop Bill and save Sam. It will be dangerous, but the end is going to be worth it!" said Dipper.

Tyrone and Matt looked at each other and began to clap their hands. "This makes total sense." Said Matt.

"In a weird type of way." Said Tyrone.

"Your all doing this for me? I am very grateful." Said Natalie.

"Thank us after we kick Bill's ass." Said Mabel with a smile and wink.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bill and Sam arrived before the fated door of Treasures of Oregon. The giant door was large and made of stone. It even had illustrations of pine trees, deer, elk, and mammoths. Bill then noticed an illustration of himself, and looked at it.

"Whoever the artist was, my likeness isn't so bad! I look really handsome!" said Bill.

"You are a piece of crap Bill! You will burn in hell!" snapped Sam, who was in chains and on the floor on his knees. His status as the Bogey Man did not matter any longer. He was now a servant and a prisoner to Bill Cipher now.

"Don't push it Sam. Be grateful your still alive!" sneered Bill.

"What did you do to Natalie. Answer me!" said Sam.

"That little bitch came and took away my other prisoners. Like I care anyway. Once the door opens, all of the fires of the hell beyond will belong to me now!" said Bill.

"Fire? What Fire?!" cried Sam.

"Oh you don't know. You see fool, many believe that the door here has treasures, or books that gather history in Oregon for some reason. In fact, this door was created by the Native Americans. They spiritually sent many warriors and craftsman into the Dream World to make this door. In fact, this place is no more than a prison!" said Bill.

"A prison? What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Monsters with terrifying powers were sent here to live beyond the door. It is actually the gate to a hellish dimension!" said Bill.

"Then…. You lied. You told me this place had wisdom and that Natalie was here!" cried Sam.

"Of coarse I lied you idiot! I'm Bill Cipher for crying out loud! I make deals, then I break them. Part of the job! Now, time to open up this stoned baby and let all hell break loose into the Dream World and once that happens, all of the world will be mine to command!" cried Bill.

"No! You can't do that!" cried Sam.

"Shut up hypocrite! You didn't care for children's lives when you were after your precious Natalie. It could have been the orb talking, or maybe in reality… you truly are a heartless wretch! Oh how the mighty have fallen!" cried Bill.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PIZZA!" cried the voice of a little boy.

Bill turned and saw Matt, Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone and Natalie standing on top of a hill.

"The Pines! And Natalie! My bitch!" said Bill.

"Natalie! Get out of here!" cried Sam, until the chains tightened it's grip on him.

"Sammy!" cried Natalie.

"Sammy?! Oh My GOD! Please stop this before I begin to puke breakfast!" cried Bill.

"Your going down Bill! We stopped you once, we can do it again!" cried Dipper. He then wished for a fireball and he threw it at Bill.

The triangle simply clapped his hands with delight and grabbed the fire ball cheerfully.

"Hey, let's play catch! Try not to cook yourself, or I'll feed you to the dogs!" said Bill.

He threw the ball back at the Pines, and Natalie made a force field covering them.

She then dreamed of a bow and arrow and had it aimed at Bill.

"Let my husband go! Now!" cried Natalie.

"Oooh! I'm scared! The little lady thinks she's going to stop me. NOT! If you love your puny little sammy, then get a load of this!" cried Bill as he snapped his fingers.

"No! Stop!" cried Sam. His eyes glowed yellow and he started to scream. Natalie watched in horror as Sam began to bleed from his nostrils.

"Stop this!" cried Natalie as she shot the arrow.

"Tell me Natalie? Did he scream like this when ever he was in bed?!" laughed Bill until the arrow pierced his body.

Bill screamed in pain as glowing yellow blood began to drip on the ground and melt like acid. Sam broke free of Bill's control, but the chains were still there.

Mabel then dreamed of a hammer and she ran towards a fallen Bill. Dipper and Tyrone helped Natalie with Sam who was losing his mind.

"Get out! All of you!" cried Sam.

"Please don't beg me to go!" cried Natalie.

Bill quickly froze Mabel and pushed her towards the group. She falls on top of Dipper and Tyrone steps back and falls on his bottom. Matt quickly imagined a flame thrower and ran towards Bill.

"Take this you bastard!" cried Matt.

Bill defended himself with a force field and pushed Matt away, flamethrower and all.

"Today marks the beginning of an era! The Bill era!" cried Bill.

"You mean Bill Murray's era?" sneered Mabel, hoping to anger Bill. And it worked.

Bill angrily flew right at Mabel and when he did that, Dipper hit him with a frying pan he imagined.

"No! You'll make him angry!" cried Sam.

"Too late for that. He was already angry since the minute we arrived." Said Tyrone.

"Let's get out of here! Quick!" cried Matt. Natalie opened her arms to hopefully transport everyone until Sam got taken away again.

"No!" cried Natalie.

"Run! Get out of here!" cried Sam as his eyes began to glow. Bill was holding him with his powers and his one good eye was glowing red. In fact, his body was slowly turning red.

"You fools! Time is wasted thanks to you all! I'll just wrap this up quick!" snapped Bill as he placed his hands on Sam.

"Once you were the Bogey Man. Then you became my servant. Allow me to demonstrate just how powerful I am!" cried Bill as he laughed with delight.

Sam then began to vomit yellow goo from his mouth and his eyes turned red as fire. Slowly his body began to transform. Bill vanished into Sam's chest and together they became one. The Pines and Natalie watched in horror as Sam slowly turned into what appeared to be a giant red and orange Dragon!

To make the scene even more unsettling, the Dragon spoke. But it's voice was terrifying. It sounded like it came from a paranormal horror movie. It spoke with two voices at the same time.

"Treasures of Oregon will now be open! And when it does, everyone will burn in hell!" said the Dragon.

"Sam!" cried Natalie.

Dipper quickly imagined his journal and it came before his hands. He then looked through the pages like a mad man.

"There has to be a way to stop this thing!" cried Dipper.

"Rule number one Dip, don't ever PANIC!" cried Mabel.

"I'm not panicking! You are!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Enough you two. We just need to think of something! And fast!" said Tyrone.

"I got it! We're in the dream world right? And we can imagine anything we want! Do you all get my drift?" said Matt.

"Oh I get it! We imagine something big that can help us!" cried Mabel.

"But what exactly?!" cried Dipper.

"Do you remember the orb?" asked Matt.

The group nodded and smiled with delight.

"Will it work?" asked Mabel.

"Uh guys? Look!" cried Natalie.

The Dragon stood before the massive door and it then spit hot molten lava, burning the door to the ground.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner!?" snapped the Dragon. It then went through the doors and indeed the "Treasures of Oregon" was indeed a prison where dangerous things were kept. Other Dragons, monsters and even a throne on the top of a large hill were all there. The Dragon eyed the throne and smiled.

"This used to be mine, until the day I left. I knew I could use this place for something big!" said the Dragon.

"Hey! Hobbit eater!" cried Matt. The Dragon turned and saw little Matt standing in the door way.

"You are not going to burn us all to hell today! We have the Angels by our side!" said Matt with a Peter Pan pose and with pride in his voice.

The Dragon charged against the group when suddenly Dipper got something out from his pocket and handed it to Natalie. The Dragon stood there frozen seeing exactly what it was.

"Put that down!" he commanded.

"Not until you free my husband!" cried Natalie.

"Never!" cried the angry dragon.

Natalie had enough of that and she destroyed the orb with a knife she imagined. Everyone stood back as the dragon froze in fear and screamed.

"No! Do you realize what you've done bitch!?" cried the Dragon. In a moment, the dragon lost all it's senses and it was then destroyed.

Bill was sent flying towards the door and Sam lay helpless on the ground. Natalie then ran to him and the group quickly ran to the doors.

"Close it quick!" cried Dipper. Mabel and Tyrone pushed really hard and Matt then fell. Bill was pulling his ankle!

"I won't go down easy! If I go, so will the little brat!" cried Bill as he took Matt to the inferno.

"Matt! No!" cried Tyrone who rushed in and grabbed Bill's other hand and squeezed it.

Bill began to float, carrying both Matt and Tyrone. "Let him go you monster!" cried Tyrone.

"Oh, I'll let go. And watch as your precious little brother burns in hell!" snapped Bill as he let go of Matt's ankle.

"NO!" roared Tyrone as he poked Bill eye. Bill shrieked in pain as Tyrone fell to reach Matt.

Matt was falling into the fire. He closed his eyes anticipating what was to come, until he felt something warm. But this was a safe sensation. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a flower field.

Matt walked around for a bit, and saw someone familiar standing in the middle of the flower field. It was non other than his beloved brother, Marcos.

"Hey little man." Said Marcos.

"Marcos?! How!? I thought you were dead!" cried Matt as he ran towards his brother and gave him a huge hug.

"I am dead. But this is where I am now. I am with the Night Star now." Said Marcos.

"Linda. You mean Linda." Said Matt.

"You catch on pretty quick." Said Marcos.

"Marcos, come home with me! There's this really cool family that loves me and I'm sure they will love you too." Said Matt.

Marcos smiled warmly and closed his eyes.

"I would love to go home with you. But I can't. Matt, you have been given a second chance. You must protect this family." Said Marcos.

Matt knew Marcos was telling him the truth. He nodded and smiled.

"I will brother! I will protect them! But how can I? I'm about to fall in a fiery inferno." Said Matt.

"Oh about that. I guess I have a plan for that." Said Marcos as he snapped his fingers.

Dipper, Mabel and Natalie watched in horror as Tyrone and Matt fell. Then in an instant, a light force saved them both and they were pushed back towards the group.

Matt looked up and saw Linda standing in the door way. And next to her was his beloved brother Marcos. He was now with Linda, standing by her side. He smiled warmly and waved at Matt.

Matt began to cry. "Marcos!" he cried.

Marcos shook his head. "You are the man now." He said warmly.

Linda patted his shoulder and together, they close the doors as quickly as possible, locking Bill with them.

"Linda…. How is this possible?" said Bill as he regained control of himself.

"You will pay dearly for your crimes Cipher." Said Linda angrily as the door closed.

Matt fell on his knees and began to break down. Tyrone, Dipper and Mabel rushed to his side and Natalie helped her husband up.

"Let's all go home." She said with pride.

Matt and Marcos stared at each other on the opposite side of the door.

"I love you." Said Matt.

"I love you too little bro." said Marcos as he smiled warmly.

The door closed and Matt fell on his knees crying. The Pines quickly ran to his side and hugged him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The night felt so young, yet in a strange way it felt like it went on forever. Sam woke up in an unfamiliar room, yet he felt like he had come to this house once. Natalie was by his side. She was gently placing a wet towel on Sam's arm. He was shirtless in bed and he realized he had a lot of bruises and cuts. He felt embarrassed afterwards. He knew he did wrong, and he was hoping Natalie would forgive him.

"Sammy, how are you?" she asked very gently. It was as if an angel was speaking to him directly.

"I'm fine. But I know I did wrong." Said Sam.

Natalie didn't say a thing. She looked at Sam with worry and kissed his forehead.

"It's all over. Bill is gone. He won't hurt us anymore." Said Natalie.

"I feel bad Natalie." Said Sam.

Natalie let Sam speak. "I put you through so much. And these kids… it wasn't their fault! I put them all in danger, and I stalked them like some creeper! I don't deserve to be here Natalie. I am deeply sorry…."

Sam didn't know what else to say. He then broke into tears. She then got close enough to him and kissed his forehead.

"Honey, we all do things we all regret. You did if all for me. You wanted to save me from danger. And the kids forgive you." Said Natalie.

"I don't feel human at all…. I still feel as if…. I still have the orb's powers…." Said Sam.

"If you do, then that means the orb wasn't destroyed completely. What we did break was Bill's control over you." Said Natalie.

"What do we do now Natalie?" asked Sam.

"Move on. We have a bright future ahead of us now. Things will never go back to the way they once were, but you and I have a lot to catch up on." Said Natalie as she smiled warmly to Sam. She then looked at Sam's toned body and kissed where his heart was.

Sam then hugged Natalie and kissed her lips softly. They both embraced each other tightly.

"I was so scared Natalie. I thought I lost you." Said Sam.

"Me too. I never thought I'd see you ever again." Said Natalie.

"And those kids. I put them through so much. They probably hate me." Said Sam.

"I'm sure they will forgive you. I told them you were my husband." Said Natalie.

"You did? And did they tell you anything else?" asked Sam.

Natalie thought for a moment and smiled.

"What was this I hear about you wanting to marry Mabel?" she asked teasingly.

"I did it to save you." Replied Sam sheepishly. Natalie chuckled and hugged Sam.

"You were trying to save me in a weird type of way. Thank you." She said softly in his ear.

"Was it a good idea to have them use my bedroom?" asked Tyrone.

"We had no choice." Said Mabel.

"We could have used yours Mabes!" said Matt.

"Mabes? I like that!" cried Mabel.

"Enough you two. I hear them coming." Said Dipper. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were with them.

"They better have a good explanation." Said Mr. Pines.

"Honey calm down." Said Mrs. Pines.

Sam and Natalie stepped outside. She was holding her husband's hand and pulled him. "It's okay. They are friends." Said Natalie.

Dipper and Mr. Pines stood their ground firmly while Matt and Tyrone stepped back. Mabel was the only one who was up front.

She was really surprised to see Sam. He looked nothing like the Bogey Man that appeared before them. He looked very slim, had messy brown hair, and he was wearing a white T shirt with a sea bass.

"First off…. Everyone…. I'm so sorry for putting you all through all of this! I made some poor choices that put a lot of lives in danger. Especially you Mabel. Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now. I'm going to be honest…. Most of the things that happened were my doing. It wasn't Bill controlling me or the orb, whatever. It was me. All me. I hope in your hearts you can forgive me, as my wife already did." Said Sam with his head down. He then fell on his knees and bowed before everyone.

"I BEG YOUR FORGIVNESS!" cried Sam.

Natalie began to cry softly. Mr. Pines stepped forward and spoke to Mabel. "Mabel, I believe this is your cue." Said Mr. Pines.

"Father…." Said Dipper.

Mr. Pines nodded and winked to Dipper. Mabel then made a choice. One that would surprise everyone in the hallway.

She helped Sam up and hugged him.

Sam couldn't help himself. He then began to cry even more.

"It's okay. We're cool. You were only trying to save your wife. And you know, you could have asked us from the start." Said Mabel.

Dipper shook his head and left the room. Tyrone and Matt turned and nodded. "We'll talk to him later." Said Tyrone.

"We got some chili dogs in the kitchen. Sam, Natalie, would you all join us for dinner?" asked Mr. Pines.

Sam opened his warm eyes and smiled. "That sounds good." He replied.

As everyone headed downstairs, Tyrone pulled Sam aside along with Matt, who was with them.

"So Sam…. About my seizures… they came back……" said Tyrone.

"Yes. You told me so when I "attacked" your sister that night. I was thinking about that." said Sam.

"Do you still… have the power?" asked Tyrone.

"I do, but it's not enough. And even if I tried, I would do more harm than good. I have a question. Did your Seizures come back before or after the orb was destroyed?" asked Sam.

"It happened before." Replied Tyrone.

Matt held Tyrone's arm, and in that moment Tyrone realized he never actually explained to Matt was a seizure was. Tyrone felt he had to choose his words carefully.

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes gently. He was not the same Bogey Man that attacked them at all. Before Tyrone and Matt stood a totally different person. A kinder, sweet young man who was nothing like the monster he was. This truly was Sam, Natalie's husband.

"Bill weakened my powers when I was the Bogey Man. I believe that's what caused your seizures to return." Said Sam.

"Then that's it. I guess I'll just take better care of myself then." Said Tyrone.

"Anything I can do?" asked Sam.

"No. You got your own crap to solve." Said Tyrone.

Sam smiled warmly and placed his hand on Tyrone's shoulder.

"You have come a long way since the day we met. Although, I going to say it wasn't under the best circumstances." Said Sam.

Tyrone turned to Matt and didn't want to say more. He never told Matt that he was going to kill himself since he arrived. His suicide attempt was a heavy subject at home and he didn't want Matt to learn of this.

Sam understood the situation and decided to hug Tyrone.

"I'll give you my number. If you need to talk about something…. Contact me. Okay?" said Sam.

Tyrone smiled at his new friend. "Yes." He replied.

That night, everyone had a pleasant dinner. Sam and Natalie spoke of many things and the Pines spoke of their adventures in Gravity Falls and beyond. Matt listened intently to the conversations. This was a completely different world to the one he was used to. If only his brother Marcos were here………….

Before bedtime, Tyrone slept over in Matt's guest room and his sleeping bag was on the floor. "I'm so glad it's all over." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. But…. Is it really over?" asked Matt.

"Not really." Replied Tyrone.

Matt decided to speak to Tyrone and ask him directly. "What's a seizure Tyrone?" asked Matt.

Tyrone knew Matt was listening and he knew he had to come clean. "Matt…. If I tell you, don't get scared…." Said Tyrone.

"Scared? We all faced a giant dragon and a floating triangle with one eye! What else is scary?" asked Matt with a smile and a shrug.

And so, Tyrone explained to Matt what a seizure was, and what Matt needed to do in case Tyrone had one.

After his explanation, Matt then asked the question Tyrone was dreading the boy would ask.

"How did you meet the Bogey Man the first time?"

Tyrone put his hands together and closed his eyes, thinking what to answer. But if Matt was going to be a permanent member of the family, he needed to know all the details.

Tyrone summoned his courage, and told Matt the whole story. He explained how he met the Bogey Man and the dreaded deal he made with him in the beginning.

When Tyrone was finished with his sad memory, Matt was deep in thought. "You've been alone all this time…. And you needed someone…" said Matt.

"Yeah. I could have used a friend." Said Tyrone.

Matt then put his hand on Tyrone's shoulder. "You got one here. No matter what happens to us Ty, I'll be here with you! Mabel, Dipper, and you saved me! I'll do the same for all of you." Said Matt.

Tyrone and Matt then shared a hug. After that, Matt said three words that have forever changed Tyrone's heart.

"I love you." Said Matt softly.

Tyrone felt like he was on top of the world.

"I love you too little brother." Said Tyrone.

For the next following days, Sam and Natalie were ready to return home. They wanted to rebuild their life and they knew they had a lot of obstacles ahead of them.

"Are you ready for this Sam?" asked Natalie.

"I'm nervous as ever Natalie. Bill is gone, but I still have powers. Perhaps you too." Said Sam.

"Maybe. Staying in the Dream World too long might have done something to me after all. But whatever we face, remember, the future is now ours." Said Natalie.

Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone and Matt met the couple outside. "I'm going to miss you two so much!" cried Mabel.

"We all will. We may have had a lot of trouble between us, but if it weren't for you all, Natalie and I would have been lost to the abyss. Thank you all for everything." Said Sam with a bright smile.

Sam and Natalie then held hands and it one swish of Sam's hand, a portal opened. "Stay out of trouble Bogey Man!" cried Mabel.

Sam and Natalie chuckled. "And you keep fighting back." Said Sam as he and his beloved went through the portal one last time and vanished to their new life together.

The Pines siblings stood there in awe and for the first time in a while, they felt peace.

"So, what now?" asked Matt breaking the silence.

"Well, it looks like we'll be going back to Gravity Falls." Said Dipper.

"What?! Already?! But…. It can't be! It's not even Summer yet." Said Mabel.

"Soos and Melody are going to their vacation remember. We are going to housesit the shack while they are gone. It's going to be a very long stay there." Said Dipper.

"Yeah! I forgot all about that!" said Mabel.

"Guys, it's okay. You can take Matt with you. He'll have a blast!" said Tyrone.

"Take me where?" asked Matt.

"To Gravity Falls." Said Mabel.

"That haunted little town from your stories?!" cried Matt.

"Sure! And not just you, but Tyrone is coming with us." Said Dipper.

"I wish, but you know Mom and Dad." Said Tyrone.

"You are not a kid anymore Tyrone. We all grew up, and we fought against the odds! If we can handle a fire breathing dragon, or face a demonic glowing triangle, then we can take really good care of you." Said Dipper.

Tyrone felt happy to hear Dipper say those words. This was the encouragement he was hoping to hear for a while. They decided to have a family meeting and Dipper proposed his idea to his parents, that Tyrone is now old enough to join Mabel and Dipper to Gravity Falls. They at long last agreed and allowed Tyrone to go with them.

It was a joyful night. The Pines Siblings were ready to take on Gravity Falls yet again. But Dipper and Mabel were not alone. They had Tyrone and a new family member to join them on their next adventure.

At long last the day finally arrived and the Pines Siblings kissed their parents farewell, thanked them for everything that they did to help Matt, and off they went to Gravity Falls.

Along the way, Dipper and Mabel were showing Tyrone and Matt all the stops, and sharing memories of the place they now called home.

In a couple hours, the bus finally arrived to their destination. Tyrone and Matt were completely nervous. This was nothing like their neighborhoods. Gone were the tough neighborhoods of Matt's, gone were the quiet suburban houses of Tyrone's neighborhood, and gone was their knowledge of the world.

Gravity Falls was surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. The sky was very blue, and the hiking trail to their destination was breathtaking.

A few moments later, Dipper and Mabel welcomed Tyrone and Matt to the Mystery Shack. An old house that was full of cherished memories. Just then, a loud surprise greeted them. Out of the shack came Grunkle Stan and Ford coming out to greet Dipper and Mabel and behind them was Soos, Melody, Pacifica, Wendy, Gideon, Candy, Grenda, Old Man Magucket, and Waddles the Pig.

Dipper and Mabel were welcomed with open arms.

Tyrone and Matt were then introduced to the friends and family. They were both greeted with hugs and music. Everyone celebrated the return of the Pines in the shack. It was truly a magical night.

Grunkle Stan was sharing funny stories to Matt, Ford was showing Tyrone artifacts of ancient places, Dipper caught up with Pacifica and Wendy, and Mabel hanged out with her beloved friends, taking photos and sending them to their parents back home. Mabel even sent photos of his aunt to Ben, who also came to the party.

After the party was over, Tyrone and Matt were sitting down on a hidden spot on the roof of the shack. They both sat down, feeling warm inside.

"I think, we're finally home Tyrone." Said Matt.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad gave us permission to stay here for an year or more. Dipper and Mabel said that they wanted to live here." Said Tyrone.

"And are your parents fine with that?" asked Matt.

"Our parents knew of this place from the start. In fact, they are also thinking of moving here too. Just a matter of time." Said Tyrone.

"Hey Ty, now that were here, what now?" asked Matt.

"What now? Well, we should just go on adventures and learn more about this place, like Dipper and Mabel before us." Said Tyrone.

Matt nodded. "At least, you and me are together. Right." Said Matt.

Tyrone placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "We're brothers Matt. Sam has Natalie, Dipper and Mabel stick together, but now, its our turn to stand up and live our lives to the fullest." Said Tyrone.

Tyrone and Matt looked up at the sky as the stars began to come out one by one. And a shooting star was flying into the air. Just then, a miracle happened. It began to snow lightly.

"That's very odd." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. It's not even December yet." Said Matt.

"Maybe this is the weirdness we have been hearing about." Said Tyrone with anticipation.

The boys smiled and realized that their journey was just beginning.


End file.
